


The Uchiha Sun and Moon

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Legacy of the Will of Fire [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clan Politics, Depression, Dominant Hana, F/M, Friendship, Future Mpreg, Future Slash, Gender Dysphoria, Growing Up Together, Implied Sakura-bashing due to Sakura not being a main character damn it!, M/M, MTF Itachi, Main Family and Branch Family bonding, Male Friendship, No Uchiha Massacre, Submissive Shisui, Trans Character, Uchiha Clan-centric, non-canon relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uchiha geniuses Shisui and Itachi couldn’t be more different. Where Shisui is jovial, robust and outgoing; Itachi is gentle, introverted and bookish. Their friendly sharingan rivalry and mutual adoration of Itachi’s brother Sasuke is about the only thing they really have in common. Yet they can read one another’s deepest secrets, when the darkness that haunts the Uchihas threatens Itachi, who will save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

The only person to who tried to understand five-year-old Itachi was his six-year-old cousin Shisui.

 

Shisui chased off the others who tried to bully him.

 

Itachi was tiny and well, delicate like a girl in appearance.

 

Itachi liked to read; he learned the family jutsus so quickly he was easily bored and he liked reading about the history of the village according to journals kept by past Uchihas. His father was busy as a police captain so Itachi was often alone.

 

The only person who ever played nice with Itachi was Shisui.

 

Shisui would listen whenever Itachi wanted to talk about something he read, while Itachi gave in when Shisui wanted to spar. Due to his being a year older, Shisui stayed just a little ahead of Itachi.

 

Shisui also had a habit of knocking down anyone who disrespected his cousin, after Itachi was the future Head of the Uchiha Clan and as a loyal member of the clan it was Shisui’s duty to protect him.

 

XoooooX

 

Six-year-old Itachi woke up to the sound of a blood-chilling roar.

 

The door to his room slide open and there was Kakashi-nii with Sasuke.

 

“All of the children are being sent to me to look after.” The young Anbu swallowed. “You’ll help me right?”

 

Shisui, seven arrived with more of the clan’s children.

 

Those old enough to be graduated from the Academy were elsewhere.

 

All of the Uchiha adults were deployed on their emergency assignments.

 

The nine-tailed fox started skirting the Uchiha compound only to have his tails smash things.

 

Pieces of house flew threw the air.

 

Shisui had a two-year-old female cousin in his arms; his sharigan awoke when he had to use kunai to deflect debris.

 

Kakashi had his own single sharingan glittering in the moonlight; they had crowded together in the courtyard so they could see.

 

Shisui called out, “Itachi! Look out!”

 

Itachi breathed out a fireball to ignite the large piece of a wall that threatened to flatten him and Sasuke.

 

When he turned around, Itachi too had active sharigans.

 

Eventually, the fox calmed and the screams died off.

 

Sasuke wouldn’t sleep unless Itachi sang to him.

 

It was hours before anyone came back to the compound.

 

When they did, it was the old Hokage and Itachi’s mother…

 

Itachi had gone inside to use the bathroom and find more blankets for the kids.

 

He had no sooner returned then Kakashi dumped Sasuke in his arms and ran towards Aunt Mikoto and the Third Hokage.

 

When they joined them, it became clear that Aunt Mikoto was holding a newborn infant who was to be named Uzumaki Naruto.

 

Kakashi-nii was expected and offered to look after baby Naruto on behalf of his former sensei, the deceased Fourth Hokage.

 

It looked like baby Sasuke would have a built in playmate just like Shisui did in Itachi...

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

Thanks to the trust the Third Hokage had in the Uchihas, they were now one of the village elders.

 

As soon as they graduated from the academy at nine and eight respectfully, Shisui and Itachi were borrowed by the Foundation at Orochimaru’s order.

 

Shisui left early because he didn’t like the way it was run and was assigned to a genin team with Inuzuka Hana who he was intrigued by as well as intimidated by.

 

They trained separately but unlike the other Foundation members, their clan hadn’t abandoned Itachi and Shisui so they still lived at the compound.

 

When the Chūnin Exams came, they both made it to the final round and were to face one another.

 

Since Itachi had never actually beat Shisui, they agreed to give a good show but to tie. Since none of the spectators or even the judges had ever seen them fight it wouldn’t be noticed. Besides, if Shisui kept Itachi from becoming a chūnin the clan would hate him and if he let Itachi win, Itachi would never forgive him.

 

So they put on a glorious show, probably one of the best final matches the Chūnin Exams had had ever seen ending in a spectacular double knock-out.

 

Thus both of them became chūnin together, which pleased them immensely.

 

Shisui could have tested the previous years but his team wasn’t ready and he was wary of becoming a chūnin before Itachi who was considered a genius by the clan even if he was a genius in his own right.

 

Shisui was horrified when his Uncle Fugaku announced after Itachi’s chūnin celebration that his cousin was going to be appointed to Kakashi’s Anbu team with Tenzō.

 

His uncle had to have lost his mind, Itachi an Anbu? He wouldn’t even agree to such a service to Konoha and he loved their village just as much as Itachi…

 

Just because Itachi was capable skill wise didn’t mean he was capable in other ways…

 

XooooooX

 

Itachi couldn’t breathe when he heard his father proudly announce that he would be an Anbu.

 

He didn’t have the right sort of personality for that…

 

He was so different from the other Foundation members, they were already cold.

 

Shisui left because he didn’t want to be like them…

 

Ten and in the Anbu, he was only a chūnin! Itachi would have been happy to take a job at the Academy like Iruka nii-san.

 

But that wouldn’t be appropriate for the future Uchiha Elder and Head of the Clan would it?

 

At least he would be with jōnin he trusted like Kakashi nii-san and Tenzō nii-san…

 

It was more nerve-wracking then Itachi dared to show…

 

Yet from Shisui’s frown, he knew his cousin understood his misgivings…

 

He swallowed as he bowed his head, “I will endeavor represent the clan well.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is is slightly based on the Shippudan episode in the Kakashi arc, I merely adapted it to suit my Itachi and my alternative universe.

Chapter two

 

Itachi and Kakashi were called into the Third Hokage’s office first thing in the morning after Itachi received his uniform and claimed his locker.

 

The Third frowned, “You are aware of the team being sent to discuss a possible treaty with the Land of Woods. This mission is as you know to receive intelligence on the Hannyashū and is a test of trust. You are to follow them as a back up team. If their representatives betray our emissary team then you are to eliminate them. Leave no survivors. This is an unofficial mission, on paper you are sent out under Orochimaru’s authority only as back-up.”

 

Itachi internally flinched; his first mission was an assassination mission…

 

Kakashi and himself packed for the mission and trailed along after the official team, which was headed by a jōnin, Itachi knew as Maito Gai.

 

They followed behind and ate food pills unlike the official team that had hot food.

 

They slept in shifts in the trees while Gai’s team slept on bedrolls.

 

Thanks to his training with the Foundation Itachi could sleep anywhere and handle pressing on with little sleep.

 

The mission was silent and uneventful until just as the Third feared the Prajñā Group betrayed their official team leaving Itachi to reluctantly fulfill their secondary mission.

 

Kakashi and Itachi leapt into the fray.

 

“We’ll take over now. Gai! Take your team and run!” Kakashi yelled as he threw up a mud wall to protect the official team from falling rocks.

 

“I’m not leaving my rival!” the strange taijutsu enthusiast snapped. “Fifth Gate: Gate of Closing Open!”  


Itachi grimly set about dispatching all of the enemy ninja with his flaming kunai and stars that combusted the enemy.

 

Kakashi used his chidori to vanquish the treacherous ninja.

 

Between their three Sharingans, they quickly eliminated their opponents.

 

“Captain. Mission completed. No survivors remain.” Itachi announced calmly after he killed the three enemy ninjas that Gai had defeated.

 

Gai gaped at them, “Why Kakashi? Why didn’t you merely subdue them? Or leave one for the interrogators?”

 

“A mission is a mission. You of all people should know that recklessly calling out an Anbu’s name is dangerous.” Kakashi said putting the scroll that Gai had been given by the Third Hokage in his hand. “See that you return this safely.”

 

Gai stumbled back before taking off after his retreating team, stowing the scroll as he ran.

 

Itachi and Kakashi shadowed the team back to Konoha…

 

XooooooX

 

Kakashi and Itachi dressed in their civilian clothes before heading back to the Uchiha compound.

 

Shisui met him before Itachi came near his house and Sasuke could see him. Shisui led Itachi to the river…

 

When they neared the waterfall, Itachi broke.

 

Shisui sat against a tree and let his cousin sob into his shirt.

 

“Shisui…I killed them…they betrayed us and I had orders but I followed them. I killed more of them then Kakashi nii-san…” Itachi sobbed.

 

Shisui rocked him, silently cursing his uncle. “I know Itachi…I know…I’m sorry. I’m here for you…”

 

Itachi sobbed until he was exhausted.

 

Shisui kissed the top of his head, “Let’s go swimming really quick so we can tell your mother that we did that.”

 

Itachi blushed, “You’re always looking after me…”

 

Shisui snorted, “Itachi, you’re the future clan head and my favorite cousin. I’m just a branch Uchiha and a minor one at that. It’s my duty and privilege to look after you.”

 

The two boys stripped down and dove into the river really quick before using heated air to dry their bodies. Yet they left their hair damp to prove their story…

 

The two cousins made their way back to Itachi’s house where Shisui reluctantly left him.

 

Itachi barely walked into the house proper before his four-year-old brother toddled at him calling out, “’Tachi! You back! Miss you.”

 

Itachi picked up Sasuke and swung him around, “I’m back. I missed you too Sasuke. What did you do today?”

 

“Play with Naru. Kashi-nii take Naru home. Naru miss Kashi.”

 

“Welcome home Itachi. Why don’t you two set the table?” his mother called out.

 

“Yes mother.” Itachi said holding Sasuke securely on his hip, “Come on Sasuke, lets help Okaasan.”

 

XooooooX

 

At the end of the day, Itachi felt better for spending time with Shisui and Sasuke…

 

Yet he was still haunted in his dreams by the blood on his hands…

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi tries to be a good brother. Shisui-Sasuke brotherly bonding moment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in canon that Fugaku wasn't there but I made Shisui and Itachi bring him because it was important.

Chapter three

 

Itachi was thirteen and Shisui fourteen when Naruto and Sasuke were to start at the Academy.

 

His mother was going to take the boys to the Academy that morning.

 

Kakashi and Tenzō were planning to take Naruto out for ramen to celebrate, a treat that Iruka usually only allowed when both Kakashi and Tenzō were away on a mission because he wasn’t in the mood to cook.

 

Shisui and Itachi had decided that if Itachi’s father could attend Itachi’s graduation from the Academy then it was only right for him attend Sasuke’s. So they had arranged for one of the other captains to switch with the Uchiha clan head. The only thing was, they didn’t think that Fugaku would remember that it was today that Sasuke started.

 

Itachi wanted Sasuke to be as sure of their parents’ affection as he was; Shisui knew that and applauded it.

 

They made their way into the Police station.

 

“What’s an Anbu and a border patrol ninja doing here?” one of the lower ranked officers snarled.

 

Shisui glared, “Is that anyway to address your future clan head?”

 

The man opened his mouth to spit on Itachi and Shisui had slipped behind him with his transportation technique and had a knife to his throat.

 

“You will show the Uchiha heir proper respect, now where do I find Captain Fugaku?”

 

Another one of the officers volunteered the information.

 

Shisui beamed at him, “Thank you.”

 

Itachi sighed, “Do you always have to do that?”

 

Shisui bowed comically, “I am as all of our clan should be your humble servants.”

 

Itachi groaned, “You dear cousin are definitely not humble.”

 

Fugaku complained but when the idea came from his favorite son and nephew, he gave in and let them drag him down to the Academy.

 

XooooooX 

 

To celebrate Sasuke starting at the academy, the Uchihas went out for sushi and afterwards at Itachi’s prodding Fugaku agreed to start teaching Sasake the clan’s techniques starting with the Great Fireball. Shisui and Itachi watched from the shadows not wanting to disrupt the lesson.

  
Sasuke’s first attempt only produced a small flame and smoke…

 

Fugaku muttered, “Itachi and Shisui both managed to do it properly the first time they tried. Only Itachi’s flame was hotter…”

 

Sasuke flinched.

 

Itachi groaned as his father left Sasuke standing there looking ashamed. He stalked out of the shadows and flicked Sasuke in the forehead playfully.

 

“As your brother I exist as a wall to overcome, just as Shisui is mine. That is what makes our relationship special. I have faith Sasuke that you will prove a greater ninja than me.”

 

Shisui smirked, “I wonder, if you surpass Itachi would you surpass me?”

 

Sasuke glared at both of them, “I will be a greater ninja then the both of you! I want to be in the Anbu just like Itachi.”

 

Itachi flinched, “I want you to be the greatest ninja you can be but you are the only one who can choose your path. Mine is laid out for me, you and Shisui are the lucky ones.”

 

XooooooX

 

Within a week of practicing with Shisui after he finished at the Academy because Itachi was away on a mission, Sasuke called out when his father arrived home after work.

 

“Father watch this!”

 

His fireball jutsu was more powerful then Shisui and Itachi’s…

 

Shisui wished that Itachi could have seen it.

 

Shisui watched as his uncle declared that Sasuke had proved his worth as an Uchiha and told him he could now wear the clan’s symbol.

 

Fugaku patted him on his back, “That was a finer specimen of the jutsu then I’ve seen from Itachi or Shisui.”

 

Then Sasuke was left alone in the courtyard.

 

Shisui came out to ruffle Sasuke’s hair, “I’m proud of you. I can’t wait to hear what Itachi thinks when you tell him.”

 

Sasuke hugged him tightly, “Thank you Shisui-nii!”

 

Shisui chuckled, “Some days, I’m extremely jealous of Itachi for having such an adorable brother.”

 

Sasuke beaming, “Naruto has like three brothers, I’ve got two but I think my brothers are cooler then his.”

 

Shisui chuckled to himself; Naruto and Sasuke were far more violent rivals then himself and Itachi…

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly based on the Shippuden peak into Itachi and Sasuke's past...

Chapter four

 

Itachi lost a bet.

 

Why else would he be sent to deal with a rogue wild boar that was tearing up the farms around Konoha?

 

It was actually a welcome change from his normal Anbu missions…

 

Even if it were more suited for Shisui…

 

“Nii-chan?”

 

Itachi turned to find Sasuke wearing a quiver and bow, “Shouldn’t you be playing with Naruto?”

 

“Kakashi took him to train.” Sasuke shrugged, “Iruka has a meeting at the Academy so I’m bored. You’re going after the boar and you know I’m a really good archer. You’ll let me come with you, won’t you?”

 

Itachi didn’t really want to be alone so he smiled, “Alright.”

 

Sasuke skipped beside him and then he grew more serious the farther they were from home.

 

The destruction was horrible: houses were damaged, barns had gaping holes and the fields were torn apart…

 

Sasuke swallowed, “What’s the plan nii-chan?”

 

“We’re supposed to scare it away not kill it. So I’ll distract it and you hit it in a non-lethal spot alright?” Itachi said firmly.

 

Sasuke beamed at him, “Alright!”

 

Itachi launched himself at the boar, dancing around him in an attempt to make it dizzy and confused.

 

Sasuke’s arrow flew past his head and missed, its release was ill timed.

 

Itachi didn’t kill the beast but he did incapacitate it.

 

Sasuke’s lip quivered, “I’m sorry nii-chan.”

 

Itachi flicked his forehead, “You’ll get it next time.”

 

Instead of letting the great beast go, Itachi and Sasuke borrowed a cart and they carried it to an orphanage outside the village. One of the Foundation members Kabuto had come from that place and Itachi dropped in occasionally.

 

The kids there were surprised when Itachi brought the boar; but the orphanage’s staff was overwhelmed.

 

“Uchiha-sama, you didn’t need to…” the elderly woman protested.

 

Itachi shook his head, “What good is a leader if he doesn’t consider or take care of the needs of others? This boar was troubling the farms; my brother and I took it down. I thought it would feed you for months.”

 

The old woman sniffed, “You’re too kind.”

 

Sasuke watched as Itachi borrowed an apron and started to butcher the boar.

 

The orphanage had a dilapidated smoke house that Itachi fixed up before filling it full of meat. He used his fire release to smolder the wood chips he dug out.

 

Sasuke frowned at him, “Nii-chan?”

 

“Yes Sasuke?” Itachi said turning back to the boar, he had a few small fires and frames to lay the meat on.

 

“Why are you doing that?”

 

“Sometimes Sasuke a leader should know when to serve and I like helping people…” Itachi said absently. “This place gets so little help, that every little bit counts. The kids here don’t have parents, they live here because this is their home and they have nowhere else to go. They have to eat, so they learn how to do odd jobs when they get old enough. Sometimes they receive things like the boar, it could have been us Sasuke. What would happen to us if we had no family? We would have to find a place like this and we might be turned away for a lack of space, food or funding…I don’t want that.”

 

As much as he liked helping the orphanage out, it was his way of making up for the lives he took as an Anbu. He would come out with food, fabric for clothes as well as money when he was paid.

 

“Do you like them better then me?” Sasuke pouted.

 

Itachi shook his head, “You’re my brother. I love you more then anyone in the world.”

 

“More then Shisui?” Sasuke asked biting his lip.

 

Itachi nodded, “More then Shisui.”

 

Once the boar was butchered properly, Itachi told one of the older orphans, Urushi how to finish preserving the meat.

 

Then he and Sasuke went to bath in the river before going home.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is an age difference between Itachi and Tenzo, we're going to pretend that you're believed able to consent to sex at age fourteen. In the Ninja world, age isn't really as big a deal as it is for us.
> 
> Some Japanese believe that orphans who have no history [no idea of where they came from] aren't worth much so I'm playing on that premise. Tenzo has no provable history or family so he believes he isn't worthy of one of the Founding clans of Konoha.

Chapter five

 

Tenzō knew that Itachi was a good Anbu when it came to skill but he was too gentle.

 

He tried to make the number of kills Itachi made smaller because he knew they ate away at the Uchiha heir’s soul.

 

The problem was the sharingan…

 

When it was merely a matter of targets, Itachi was fine but once humans became his targets he broke down eventually and he grieved for every life he took.

 

Someone such as Itachi shouldn’t an Anbu much less a ninja…

 

Either he was assigned missions with Itachi or Kakashi was…

 

Except of course for that one mission Itachi was assigned because he lost a bet, that wild boar one…

 

He heard that Sasuke helped him out with it but he knew Itachi was miserable both as a ninja and as an Anbu.

 

The more blood Itachi spilt and the more lives he took, the more haunted he became.

 

If it weren’t for Shisui’s bubbly personality or Sasuke’s hero-worship, Tenzō knew Itachi would have fallen apart by now.

 

This last mission was bad. They’d been ambushed and Itachi was in shock…

 

Tenzō had carried Itachi all the way back to Konoha on his back, refusing to let Kakashi touch Itachi.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be capable of feeling but his protectiveness of Itachi wasn’t just that of a comrade. He wanted to protect Itachi, to keep him from doing things that tore him up inside. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him…

 

The trouble was that Itachi was fifteen and well Tenzō was twenty…

 

Besides, Itachi was the Uchiha heir and Tenzō was either the last of a defunct clan or he was an orphan without a name…

 

How could he ever hope to be good enough for Itachi? He wasn’t good enough to even kiss his feet and Tenzō wanted to do so much more then that…

 

“Do you want to check in first or go home?” Tenzō asked as they neared the village.

 

“River…” Itachi murmured. “Take me to the river…”

 

Tenzō felt a shiver of dread but he obeyed Itachi’s wishes.

 

Tenzō set Itachi down, “We’re at the river…”

 

Itachi woodenly undressed and walked into the river.

 

If he weren’t so worried about Itachi, the sight of that beautiful pale body would weaken his resolve.

 

Itachi began shivering, “Hold me…I don’t want to be alone…”

 

Tenzō undressed quickly, joining Itachi in the water and wrapped his arms around him, “You’re safe…you’re not alone…”

 

“I hate this…why do I have to kill?” Itachi whispered. “I don’t want to…”

 

“I don’t know Itachi, I’d do anything so you didn’t have to. I hate seeing it destroy you…”

 

“Shisui understands…he knows I don’t belong here…”

 

Tenzō flinched, “Do…do you love him?”

 

“Shisui is my friend…my brother…I love…Sasuke most…” Itachi mumbled. “Want to be loved…”

 

“Who do you want to love you?”

 

Itachi shivered more violently, “Tenzō…”

 

Tenzō’s heart swelled and pounded in pleasure and relief, he kissed Itachi’s hair. “I do…”

 

Itachi began to rock, “Stop me…I don’t want to hurt anyone…”

 

“Itachi…I know you’re miserable and you don’t belong out there. Why do you stay?”

 

“Father…”

 

The voicing of the name of the one who allowed Itachi’s torment to continue, made Tenzō grit his teeth. He couldn’t do anything but let Itachi lean on him…

 

Tenzō held Itachi until he stilled in his arms, then he carried him back to the shore and held him until he dried. Dressing Itachi before carrying him home…

 

Tenzō had spent enough time around the Uchihas to know Itachi’s chores, he send a wooden clone of Itachi to catch up so Itachi could sleep. He sat at Itachi’s bedside and held his hand.

 

XooooooX

 

_Itachi clung to Tenzō, “If you love me, why won’t you show me?”_

_“Itachi, you’re the Uchiha heir. I’m not worthy of you…you’re a future Clan head and elder. How can I hope to be worthy of standing at your side?”_

_Itachi kissed him, “It’s my body and I need you to love away my pain. It’s destroying me, I need to feel loved so it chases away the darkness.”_

_In response, Tenzō held him tightly and kissed him, “I do love you…”_

_Itachi caressed Tenzō’s cheek with his hand, “Then make love to me…”_

_Tenzō tugged Itachi’s hair tie off and ran his fingers through black silk, bringing the younger ninja’s hair to his nose, “Violets and vanilla…”_

_Itachi relaxed._

_Tenzō’s hands slid his shirt up and over his head, Itachi shivered as Tenzō’s lips pressing soft kisses to his skin._

_Tenzō was gentle, and Itachi needed gentle…_

_Each touch was calming, cleansing and centered Itachi…_

 

_As Ten _zō  reached for his cock...__

 

Itachi woke up…

 

He groaned.

 

“Itachi? Are you alright? Talk to me…”

 

Itachi whispered, “Tenzō?”

 

“I’m here Itachi…I’m here…”

 

“Hold me?”

 

Nervously, Tenzō climbed into Itachi’s bed and held him, “You’re safe Itachi.”

 

Itachi buried his face in Tenzō’s neck, “I’m always safe with you.”

 

“If I could, I’d get you out of the Anbu…”

 

“If only I could…” Itachi said quietly.

 

“Someday Itachi…someday…”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

 

Shisui was absolutely sick of this…

 

Itachi was pining over Tenzō and Tenzō was lusting after his cousin.

 

A blind man would see the sparks between them.

 

He cornered Tenzō who was on his way back with groceries for Iruka, “We need to talk.”

 

The Anbu flinched, “Oh…let me leave these in the kitchen.”

 

Shisui followed the older ninja back to the house he shared with Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto.

 

While Tenzō put the food away, Shisui verified that the House was empty.

 

So when Tenzō returned Shisui scowled, “What are your intentions towards my cousin?”

 

Tenzō flinched, “He’s so far above me I might be chasing the moon.”

 

Shisui grabbed his shoulder growling, “Wrong answer! I’m more his elder brother then his cousin damn it! He needs someone to care about him, someone to hold him together when his guilt crushes him and someone to give him the courage to leave the Anbu before it destroys him. He won’t do it on his own, he’s shattering and it breaks my heart to see it. He needs you, he wants you and you keeping a distance between you that makes this worse!”

 

Tenzō sighed, “I’m an orphan Shisui, he’s an Uchiha and a noble one at that. You can’t honestly think that Fugaku would allow me to be his heir’s lover. He expects a child from Itachi.”

 

“My uncle is an idiot,” Shisui shrugged, “Itachi is too gentle. He wouldn’t know what to do with a woman; he would likely drown himself in the unlikely case that a marriage was arranged. Itachi doesn’t even want to be the Head of our Clan; I don’t really expect Itachi to have a child. In fact, if I had to guess I would suspect that Itachi would adopt one of my children to raise as the heir if Sasuke doesn’t have any. Itachi is miserable, the weight of familial expectations is crushing him and he’s crying in the dark to be rescued. The question is, will the one he loves please step up before I have to bury my best friend? Sooner or later his beloved river will claim his life because neither of us will be there to stop him.”

 

Tenzō flinched, “Are you sure he wants me?”

 

Shisui punched him in the shoulder, “I’m his best friend! I know him better then anyone, if I could love a man I would but I’m in love with an Inuzuka woman who would and could eat me for dinner. Hell she’s practically assigned one of the Kai triplets to stalk me. I’ve learned to fight with her dogs as well as with her. She’s planning to go into animal healing soon, I’m thinking about taking a position with the academy. As a branch Uchiha, I’m luckier then Itachi. I can within reason pick my own spouse,” he smirked, “I think I was claimed rather then the other way around but I’m not complaining. Now I want you to stop dithering about and save my cousin!”

 

Tenzō knew Itachi was crumbling, he was a silent witness to it, “Have I made it worse by not being his lover?”

 

“He feels alone, as if he’s drowning. He needs you to throw him a lifeline. Are you going to?”

 

Tenzō ran out of the house to look for Itachi.

 

Shisui whistled to himself as he went to go buy steaks, he promised to cook for the Inuzukas tonight.

 

XooooooX

 

Itachi was waiting outside the Academy to walk Sasuke home.

 

Tenzō threw his arms around him, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

 

Itachi swallowed, “If we’re not on a mission I’m always here to walk Sasuke home.”

“We…need to talk…”

 

“Go ahead,” Kakashi drawled, “I’ll wait for Sasuke and Iruka. Naruto and I’ll walk him home.”

 

Tenzō led Itachi out of the village to a clearing in the midst of the trees.

 

Itachi frowned, “What do we need to talk about?”

 

“Shisui yelled at me.” Tenzō pouted.

 

Itachi flinched even as he looked away, “Why?”

 

“Because I’ve been a coward.” The older Anbu muttered.

 

Itachi shook his head; “You aren’t,”

 

Tenzō lifted Itachi’s chin, “I am because I wouldn’t tell you how I felt or offer my support. He’s sick of seeing you suffer. I want to be your lover and comforter Itachi but I’m just a Foundation nobody. Someone like me could never hope to be worthy of someone like you.”

 

Itachi sighed, “I didn’t ask to be the Uchiha heir, I don’t even like most of them and they really don’t like me. Shisui and Sasuke are the only ones who even respect me…”

 

Tenzō kissed him softly, “I respect you, to get up and go to work to a job that’s destroying just to please someone you respect takes courage. I want to take you away, I want to give you peace so you never have to raise a weapon again…if I could, I’d marry you so you can,”

 

“I’m not a woman Tenzō,” Itachi protested.

 

“Is Iruka? He does everything a wife would do except sleep with sempai, if Kakashi showed he was interested Iruka would submit in a heartbeat.” Tenzō snorted. “If it was what you wanted, I would do anything to give it to you…”

 

“Would you love me if I was a woman?” Itachi asked absently.

 

Tenzō chuckled, “Itachi you’re so beautiful, gender doesn’t really matter.”

 

Itachi blushed, “You think I’m beautiful?”

 

Tenzō coughed, “Sometimes you look like a beautiful flower battered by the wind and other times you show your thorns. If you were any flower Itachi you would be a rose.”

 

The compliment warmed Itachi inside, but the butterfly light kisses had him crawling into Tenzō’s lap.

 

Tenzō held Itachi close, “I’m sorry…I only held back because I’m older and you’re an Uchiha…”

 

“I don’t even want to be one…” Itachi muttered to himself, “It’s not like most of them even like me…”

 

“I really do love you Itachi…”

 

“Then don’t leave me…” Itachi whispered.

 

“I don’t want to…”

 

They sat in the clearing exchanging soft kisses, gentle caresses and tender embraces before walking back to the Uchiha compound.

 

A soft kiss to Itachi’s hair and a tender embrace was Tenzō’s goodbye before Itachi went to join his family for dinner.

 

XooooooX

 

Itachi didn’t want to be alone so he slipped out of his room and stealthily made his way next door to Kakashi’s house to sneak into Tenzō’s bedroom.

 

He stripped down to his sleepwear, black briefs and a net shirt actually, calling out softly, “Tenzō…”

 

His crush sat up blinking, “Itachi?”

 

Itachi swallowed, “I don’t want to be a bother but can I stay here?”

 

Tenzō swallowed lifting his quilt, “Come here…”

 

Shyly Itachi slid under the covers, “Thank you…”

 

“I can hardly believe it…you’re here…in my bed…” Tenzō whispered.

 

“I missed having your arms around me and your kisses…” Itachi admitted nervously. “I know it makes me such a girl…”

 

Tenzō wrapped his arms around Itachi, “As long as you’re my girl, I don’t care. You can be yourself with me Itachi, you don’t have to hide.”

 

Itachi leaned over to kiss Tenzō, “Touch me and make me forget everything…”

 

Tenzō frowned, “Are you sure it’s alright?”

 

Itachi blushed, “Please…”

 

Tenzō’s resolve broke at the beautiful Itachi begging, “Whatever you want Itachi…”

 

Itachi was pushed onto his back, his face covered in tender kisses as Tenzō’s hands caressed his chest, thumbs sensually brushing his nipples and making his cock leak. “Tenzō…”

 

The wood release ninja drew Itachi’s shirt up his painfully thin torso leaning over to kiss his way up the bared flesh before he played with the Uchiha teen’s nipples, “So beautiful...”

 

Itachi squeaked as his nipples were pinched, “Ah!”

 

Tenzō tugged the shirt free as he kissed Itachi’s neck, “Pretty…”

 

Itachi felt very shy and vulnerable seeing as he was naked and lying beneath Tenzō, he trusted him but…

 

Tenzō slid a gentle hand down Itachi’s side, “You’re safe…I wouldn’t dare do anything you didn’t want…”

 

“Touch me?” Itachi whispered brokenly.

 

Tenzō reached down to take Itachi’s cock in his hand, it was smaller then he expected but he felt so trusted when Itachi closed his eyes and let him touch him. His strokes were gentle…

 

“Ah…ah… Tenzō…” Itachi gasped.

 

“It’s soft…” Tenzō marveled, caressing the silken tip with his thumb.

 

Itachi came quickly, his body spasming even as his cock merely dribbled.

 

Tenzō lay beside him, kissing him tenderly.

 

Eventually, Itachi reached a trembling hand inside Tenzō’s boxer briefs to stroke him.

 

Tenzō was rather hard and definitely aroused from touching Itachi so he also came easily.

 

XooooooX

 

While Tenzō was hopefully comforting Itachi as a lover, Shisui had a date.

 

He slipped into Hana’s window.

 

“You’re late!” his girl barked at him.

 

“Sorry.” Shisui murmured.

 

“Strip.”

 

Shisui stripped obediently and was flung backwards onto the bed, his wrists landing expertly in cuffs that locked. He loved Hana and trusted her.

 

He groaned as she forced a cockring on him, “Ah!”

 

“You look so sexy like that…” Hana growled, her hands partial morphed into claws as she dropped her pussy over his cock and took it inside her.

 

Shisui gasped, “Hana!”

 

She smacked him, “Quiet.”

 

Hana’s nails dug into his chest as she rode him, Shisui knew better then to dare thrust up into her. Lying still was difficult but she had him…well trained…

 

Shisui watched her fondle her own breasts and stroke her clit, bringing herself to orgasm twice before slipping off him.

 

Hana lay beside him, kissing him as she tugged the cockring off.

 

He erupted with a long drawn out moan…

 

Hana snuggled, “Obedient as always.”

 

Shisui chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, “Of course.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I decided that Itachi and Shisui were going to have a brotherly rivalry, I started thinking about who to pair them with. I needed someone for Tenzo/Yamato and Itachi seemed to fall into that role. Then i started looking around for strong kunoichi who were about their age and then it hit me: Inuzuka Hana which gave me a chance to write a dominating but kind woman. I think Shishi and Hana along with her nin-kin would be one hell of a team.
> 
> The Uchiha eyes and the Inuzuka nose would be a powerful pairing...
> 
> I don't write as much Shisui and Hana as they deserve but I'm working on it...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

 

 

When they weren’t on duty, out on a mission or doing chores around their houses Itachi and Tenzō were inseparatable.

 

Itachi was often found in his lap or curled into his side with Tenzō’s fingers playing with his hair.

 

He was more relaxed and almost what one might call happy lately…

 

He was sixteen and in love…

 

Shisui often wondered how his Uncle Fugaku or Aunt Mikoto could be so oblivious; then again Itachi spent most of his time at Kakashi’s.

 

Luckily no one dared mention a possible betrothal for Itachi; most fathers of Uchiha daughters wouldn’t want to pair them up with such a girly young man. Having been a Foundation member since graduating from the Academy after only a year and Anbu since he was ten, he didn’t spend much time with kunōichis so he couldn’t attract their affections really. Besides, Itachi never looked at anyone other then Tenzō…

 

Shisui never dared look at anyone but Hana, she’d rip his eyes out. Not that he would of course, he’d had an attraction for her since he was placed on the same genin team as her.

 

Inuzukas went into heat at fourteen and well; they were very dominating in the bedroom, which Shisui enjoyed immensely…

 

One of these days he was going to see if Hana would agree to a double date with his cousin…

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

 

Itachi was nervous, he was too public a figure to really go out on a date with Tenzō; after all he was the Uchiha heir. Then again he didn’t want to make Tenzō think he was ashamed of him or only wanted him for sex…

 

So he went to talk to Iruka…

 

Kakashi had taken both Sasuke and Naruto out to train and Tenzō was guarding the Hokage so Itachi was visiting.

 

“What did you need Itachi?” Iruka asked absently.

 

“I want to go on a date with Tenzō…” Itachi said quietly, “but I’m not ready to tell my parents just yet. I heard you created something, a gender-switching henge jutsu and I hoped that you could teach it to me…”

 

“You mean you want me to do it so you can capture the hand signs with the sharingan.” Iruka sighed.

 

Itachi blushed, “Yes…”

 

Iruka dragged Itachi back to his bedroom; he was pink with embarrassment, “Don’t ever mention this again.” He cast his self-created henge jutsu…

 

Itachi blinked, Iruka was five inches shorter, his brown hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back and tied mid back. He had very petite breasts, wide hips and long legs… he had a green tank top paired with really short tight shorts that looked painted on.

 

Itachi swallowed, “Oh my…”

 

Iruka covered himself in embarrassment, “What?”

 

“You’re really pretty…” Itachi said nervously.

 

Iruka ended the jutsu, “Why don’t you try it?”

 

Itachi closed his eyes, picturing himself as a woman a moment before casting the jutsu.

 

Then he walked towards Iruka’s floor-length mirror…

 

He was long and willowy, graceful looking, he had small breasts, his hips were only slightly wider, much of his height was in his legs. He wore a mesh dress under a black crop top and a knee-length black skirt with heeled boots. His hair shone like raven’s feathers and spilled around him like water as it hung to his waist.

 

This time it was Iruka’s turn to gasp.

 

“If Tenzō thought you were lovely already, he would be stunned now…”

 

Itachi shook, “Would he really still like me like this?”

 

Iruka snorted, “I can’t think of a man who wouldn’t.”

 

“If I really were a woman…” Itachi whispered, “I could have his child and father would have to let me be with him. I wouldn’t be able to stay in the Anbu if I were pregnant…I wish I could be a woman…”

 

Iruka knew he had parents who cared about him but did they care about what Itachi wanted?

Itachi stared at his female representation, “If only…”

 

Then he ended the jutsu, “Thank you Iruka…”

 

Silently he left…

 

XooooooX

 

A few days after learning and practicing the henge jutsu he learned from Iruka, Itachi slipped into one of the empty rooms in Kakashi’s house and used the jutsu before heading for Tenzō’s room. He swallowed, his voice shook, “Tenzō?”

 

His friend and lover slide the door open and gasped, “Itachi?”

 

Itachi wrung his hands, “Do I look bad?”

 

Tenzō crushed him to his chest, “You’re stunning but why?”

 

Itachi whispered, “I…wanted a date and Itachi can’t…I thought maybe…”

 

“Hime-chan could?” Tenzō asked.

 

Itachi definitely looked like an Uchiha princess…

 

Itachi nodded, “Would you…go out on a date with me?”

 

Tenzō kissed him softly, “It would be an honor…”

 

They slipped out of the house; Tenzō scooped up Itachi and then ran off with him.

 

Itachi kept his face hidden until they were far from the Uchiha compound.

 

Once they reached the village proper, Tenzō set Itachi down.

 

Itachi straightened hir clothes, before nervously smiling up at Tenzō. “It wouldn’t make sense to call me he or him right now…so maybe s/he or hir? They are close enough to she and her that most won’t recognize the difference…”

 

Tenzō linked their hands together before using a henge to alter his own features; he didn’t want anyone who knew about his relationship with Itachi to think he would dare cheat. Shisui would kill first and ask questions later…

 

Itachi wouldn’t look at anyone but Tenzō for fear s/he might be recognized…

 

Tenzō took Itachi shopping and was surprised that s/he bought girly things and books- okay the books weren’t really a surprise but he was surprised about the clothes…

 

They shared a smoothie as a snack and later Tenzō took Itachi out for dinner in a fancy restaurant even paying extra for a private room.

 

Itachi shyly snuggled up to Tenzō, s/he felt real when s/he was with hir friend and now lover.

 

Tenzō entwined their fingers and kissed Itachi’s hand, “I’ve really enjoyed today…”

 

Itachi blushed, “Me too…”

 

Tenzō left money on the table and they began to walk back in the dark.

 

Itachi leaned into Tenzō’s side; the older Anbu had his arm around hir.

 

“I don’t want today to end…” Tenzō admitted reluctantly.

 

Itachi whispered, “Then I guess I can come with you?”

 

Tenzō stiffened, “You mean you want to stay over again?”

 

“Can I?”

 

“Like this?” Tenzō asked in a shaky voice.

 

“You don’t like me this way?” Itachi asked biting hir lip.

 

Tenzō pulled him close, whispering in hir ear, “You’re a beautiful woman Itachi…I don’t know if I could restrain myself…”

 

“You really do like me this way?”

 

“I told you Itachi, I would love you no matter what.” Tenzō frowned.

 

“Then let me stay over and show me?” Itachi begged.

 

Tenzō swiftly carried Itachi to his room and they curled up on his bed.

 

Itachi whimpered as Tenzō’s strong hands kneaded hir breasts, s/he felt wetness between hir legs, “Tenzō!”

 

“’Tachi!” his hard cock was pressed into Itachi’s hip, “I can hardly control myself…”

 

Itachi shakingly undressed Tenzō, pulling a few condoms out of hir cleavage. S/he tore one packet opened and slipped it onto hir lover’s cock.

 

Tenzō felt more at ease with Itachi’s female form with the condom on, he slipped the black crop top off of his lover and was surprised to see that s/he was naked beneath the mesh dress. He kneaded hir nearly bare breasts; they were small but prefect in Tenzō’s opinion.

 

Itachi whimpered, hir legs spreading wantonly as heat pooled between hir legs.

 

Tenzō unzipped Itachi’s skirt and slid it down hir legs…

 

Itachi lay there beneath Tenzō’s body, wearing nothing but the mesh dress…

 

Then it was gone…

 

Tenzō crushed Itachi’s naked womanly body to his own and was shocked how well s/he fit…

 

He sucked on hir nipples, as he reached down to test hir wetness.

 

Itachi shivered as Tenzō’s fingers trailed from hir clit to hir vagina, “Tenzō…”

 

Tenzō slid down Itachi’s body, to spread hir legs, caressing those delicate legs as he leaned in to lap at hir womanhood; flicking hir clit with his tongue, sucking on it and even tongue-fucking her entrance. He let hir wiggle and moan beneath, he gently used his fingers to open hir up so he could make love to hir.

 

Itachi was impatient, barely lasting two fingers, “Tenzō please…”

 

“I’ll hurt you…” Tenzō protested.

 

“You’re big and this is a virgin…I don’t care…at least this one is made for it…”

 

Tenzō gave in, moving so his cockhead touched hir entrance; he wrapped his arms around hir back, kissing hir as he slowly pressed inside.

 

Itachi clung to him, whimpering as s/he was filled. A sharp cry when hir hymen tore was softened by Tenzō’s kiss.

 

Tenzō began with slow gentle thrusts as he always did, his hands moving so one hand had a breast while the other teased his lover’s clit.

 

Itachi felt hir body was on fire, s/he somehow felt more pleasure like this…

 

Tenzō made sure that Itachi orgasmed before he let himself come; he was a little rougher when he was close but not brutal. He groaned as he erupted into the condom before collapsing on Itachi.

 

Itachi blushed, smiling up at him, “That was wonderful…”

 

Tenzō pulled out and held hir close, “It was different…can’t say which Itachi body I love more…”

 

Itachi wearily but reluctantly dropped the jutsu; “As long as it’s always me you love best…”

 

Tenzō cuddled his weary lover, “Always…”

 

Itachi felt safe in those arms…

 

XooooooX

 

The closer Shisui became to Hana, the more of a unit he was with her and the Kai brothers…

 

In fact, it seemed that Kaitaro was quite protective of him and the closer he became to Hana the more Kaitaro stayed with him.

 

He’d never really had a pet, not that an Inuzuka’s nin-kin were pets. They were partners, even if they were seen as living, breathing ninja tools…

 

The closer he got to Hana the more he saw Kaimaru, Kaitaro and Kaijiro as individuals…

 

They knew that Kaimaru and Kaijiro saw him as an extension of Hana but Kaitaro respected him as a fighting partner. Kaitaro had a bond with him that was almost as strong as his with Hana. It was Kaitaro who showed him how an Inuzuka paired up with a nin-kin.

 

Copying Fang over Fang or any man-beast combo only worked if you had a nin-kin and Kaitaro was the only one of the Kai brothers who was willing to do so.

 

It was interesting partnering with Kaitaro and sparing with Hana who fought with Kaimaru and Kaijiro.

 

He learned far more fighting as an Inuzuka then just by being an Uchiha and being assigned to a team with one…

 

Having a kunoichi like Aunt Mikoto had taught him that girls could be strong as well. Hana was definitely their generation’s Mikoto…

 

He’d never been arrogant despite his Clan’s accusations…

 

Shisui did train hard to better himself, after all he may not be a descendant of Uchiha Madara but he was the descendant of Izuna, his brother.

 

Madara and Izuna had the strongest Sharingan of their generation…

 

Shisui and Itachi were their generation’s Madara and Izuna…

 

Not that Sasuke wasn’t brilliant as well, he just had yet to come into his own as an Uchiha…

 

When Sasuke did, Shisui and Itachi would be there…

 

Just as proud, if not more then Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto.

 

Once Sasuke was a chunin, Shisui was going to teach him some of the harder clan jutsus that only himself and Itachi had mastered…

 

Until then Shisui was going to train as hard as he could and cheer Sasuke on from the side-lines…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

  
Chapter Nine

 

When they were alone, i.e. in Tenzō’s room Itachi practiced hir henge transformation and wore women’s clothing that Tenzō bought when they went out on dates like the silk robes and nightgowns.

 

Tenzō had to admit that Itachi made a beautiful woman, it was like taking a raw gemstone to a jeweler and returning to find it was now worthy of a ring. He was attracted to Itachi the man but somehow Itachi as a woman was even more attractive.

 

Perhaps, this henge practice was more then just so they could date quietly…

 

Itachi acted as if s/he felt freer as a woman, relaxed even as if hir burdens as the Uchiha heir were gone and s/he was comfortable in hir body.

 

Tenzō had quickly begun thinking of Itachi as s/he and hir rather then he and him…

 

He looked down at the slim woman who lay beside him, a relaxed smile on hir face…

 

Before the henge, Itachi often looked as if he were in pain as he slept or even as if he were crying.

 

Anything that made Itachi happy, made Tenzō happy.

 

He only wanted his beloved Itachi happy…

 

Tenzō traced the curve of Itachi’s cheek bending to kiss hir temple.

 

Itachi let out a soft sigh, wiggling closer. “Mmm…”

 

“Morning Itachi…” Tenzō said quietly.

 

Itachi fluttered hir eyelashes, yawning cutely, “Tenzō…”

 

Tenzō ran his fingers down Itachi’s cheek, tracing the side of hir body and coming to a stop on hir hip.

 

Itachi purred, “My favorite way to wake up…”

 

Tenzō kissed hir, “I love waking up to a beautiful Itachi…”

 

Itachi beamed at him, “Make love to me?”

 

Tenzō chuckled, “As you wish…”

 

Itachi reached for a condom as was hir habit, slipping it on Tenzō even as s/he stroked him.

 

Tenzō kissed hir deeply, reaching down to test how tight s/he was before rolling on his back. “Take me slow?”

 

Itachi turned pink, the color spreading from hir head to hir toes as s/he moved to lower hirself on Tenzō’s thick cock.

 

Once s/he was seated on him, Tenzō slid up the bed so he was sitting up. He kissed hir as he brought his hands up to knead hir breasts and tweak hir nipples the way Itachi liked.

 

Itachi liked to feel Tenzō grow inside hir body and stretch hir as he became more and more aroused.

 

Tenzō’s liked that Itachi’s breasts were small but sensitive and he could practically fit them both in one hand as he reached down to tease hir clit.

 

Itachi choked on a moan; it felt so different when Tenzō was inside hir like this…the sensations were so much more powerful. Touching hir breasts made her so wet inside and thumbing hir clit was more pleasurable then having his cock stroked.

 

Hir orgasms thanks to Tenzō’s diligence were still mind-blowing experiences; hir lover was so attentive and gentle. Tenzō treated hir like s/he was precious and it meant a lot…

 

Itachi clung to Tenzō as they both orgasmed, the older ninja’s soft moans unintentionally teasing his neck.

 

Once they were able to breath normally, Tenzō used a tendril of wood to fetch their robes so they could be semi-decent before carrying Itachi to the shower…

 

XooooooX

 

It wasn’t often that Shisui was allowed to stay over more then a night or two…

 

He wasn’t as good at casting the tsukiyomi as Itachi was but after being hungry, ill and weak after their first heat, he’d learned a variation that once cast left Hana in charge of the gen-jutsu.

 

They could spend days in their minds fucking until Hana’s mating urge was satisfied without leaving Shisui half dead from fucking for three days straight…

 

Then since they both had a week off they did other things like play with Kaimaru, Kaitaro and Kaijiro or tend the Inuzuka garden…

 

Sometimes they even slipped away to go camp out under the stars…

 

If they did slip away they always left Kaimaru to keep an eye on Kiba…

 

After all, Tsume spent her week in the brothels and well, Kiba was too young to be left home alone…

 

So Kaimaru was left to Kiba-sit…

 

Kiba was a strange mixture of Sasuke’s aloofness and Naruto’s hyperactive, childishness so it was easy to like the brat. Not that he dared call Hana’s precious baby brother a brat because that was a privilege reserved for Hana…

 

Though it did irritate him when Kiba called her the Inuzuka ice princess but he let Hana or Kaimaru discipline him for it…

 

He hoped that when Kiba grew up he would respect Hana better but he did wonder how much of Kiba’s defiance was natural and how much was a result of growing up in a house with two alpha females….

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

 

Itachi had the day off…

 

Tenzō and Kakashi were on Hokage watch so he could sleep in…

 

The was a knock on the door and Iruka called out, "Itachi?"

 

"Un...come in…" came Itachi’s sleepy mumble of a response.

 

The door slid open, with Iruka quietly excusing himself for the intrusion.

 

Iruka stammered, "Itachi?"

 

Itachi let out a squeak and dove under the futon's quilt, "Iruka!"

 

It sounded like a tray trembled in Iruka's hands, "Sumimasen...I just wanted to talk to you in private..."

 

Itachi swallowed, "I just don't let anyone other then Tenzō see me like this..."

 

Amaterasu help him, he had been naked…

 

Iruka coughed, "I wanted to talk to you alone...is there anything I can get you that would make you more comfortable?"

 

"My robe on the chair?" Itachi mumbled.

 

Iruka set the tray down and went to grab the robe, laying it on the buckwheat hull filled pillows and turned around to give the younger ninja privacy. "I'm facing the door with my eyes closed."

 

Itachi used his sharigan to be sure before popping out from beneath the quilt and putting the robe on. Once it was tied securely, he spoke sounding more sure of himself.

 

"Arigatou. Sorry about that. Sit down. Please."

 

Iruka slowly turned and swallowed, "Help yourself." he mumbled as he lowered himself into the lotus position.

 

Like a good hostess Itachi poured them both tea and handed Iruka a cup, "What did you want to talk about?"

 

Iruka accepted the cup and clutched it tightly staring into its depths, before blurting out, "What is sex with Tenzō like?"

 

Itachi's breath froze and then he hissed, "You can't have him!"

 

Iruka groaned, "Listen Itachi, I didn't ask because I wanted to sleep with him." he flushed with embarrassment, "I asked because you seem to enjoy it..."

 

Itachi grimaced, "Whereas you don't."

 

Iruka flinched, "Sometimes your keen perception is embarrassing..."

 

Itachi sighed, "I should have realized that was why you asked about our sex life. I told Tenzō that Kakashi-sempai's obsession with those damn Icha Icha books would cause nothing but trouble. Don't tell me; he has no sense of foreplay, suffers from premature ejaculation and is clumsy at sex. I surmise this due to your late night baths and crying fits, not to mention your stiffness the morning after. Unlike myself you don't seem to glow the next morning..."

 

Iruka set his teacup down with a clatter and wrapped his arms around himself, "Am I that easy to read?"

 

Itachi reached out to squeeze Iruka's shoulder, "What is the shameful thing is that Kakashi-sempai is oblivious that he hurts you..."

 

Iruka whispered, "I kept hoping eventually he'd figure it out but I don't think my body can take much more. In here," he tapped his head, "I cringe when he touches me, but here," Iruka pointed to his heart, "I want it...is that shameful?"

 

Itachi set down hie own teacup and leaned over to embrace Iruka, "You love him, hungering for his touch is understandable. I know Tenzō is more than I deserve, he accepts without complaint that I prefer to give myself to him in this body. He is special, comparing him to Kakashi-sempai would be unfair to both."

 

Iruka shook," I know its wrong of me but I get so jealous when I hear you two having sex."

 

Itachi shook his head, "Tenzō and I have never had sex Iruka."

 

"But," Iruka protested.

 

Itachi blushed, whispering; "Tenzō has only ever made love to me. He believes he is too far beneath me that he doesn't have the right to touch me. I love him for that; Tenzō treats me as if I am truly precious. After the way the Clan treats me, its refreshing..."

 

Iruka looked as if he wished he could be so sure of Kakashi's feelings, "I think he only uses me because I'm convenient."

 

Itachi sighed, "I'm sure he cares for you Iruka. I don't know anyone who knows you that doesn't care about you. I know Naruto looks up to you more like a parent then a brother..."

 

Iruka flinched, "I know you mean well but there is a difference between friendship and a romantic relationship. What I feel for you and Kakashi is just as different as what I feel for Naruto. Naruto is the closest thing I have to a child, while you are a strange mix between a younger brother and a best friend..."

 

"What you feel towards Kakashi-sempai is that of a lover..." Itachi added.

 

Iruka sagged, "I always looked up to him. Like you he graduated from the Academy early. You wouldn't know it but he was younger then Obito and Rin by a few years. Because our senseis were close like Kurenai and Asuma, I learned to read Kakashi easily. I suspect I'm one of the few people who knows he was in love with Obito..."

 

Itachi snorted, "That's because Uncle Obito was safe! He was a few years older than Kakashi-sempai and a blind man could see Obito was in love with Rin. Rin doted on Kakashi-sempai like an older sister, still does to be honest. Why do you think Gai calls him his eternal rival? Simple, because the Green Beast is also in love with Rin and like Obito has misinterpreted their relationship."

 

"So he didn't love Obito?" Iruka asked softly.

 

Itachi sighed, "Of course not! Obito was selfish and immature, if anything he was jealous that Obito had a family and a large one at that. Kakashi's mother died due to complications related to childbirth and his father committed suicide when he was eight. There was a reason he made Minoto-sama and Kushina-san so protective of him. They gave Naruto to Kakashi because he knew what it was like to lose his parents young. They saw him as family and knew he would look after their son."

 

Iruka let out a watery chuckle, "But he leaves Naruto to me..."

 

"Kakashi-sempai has a difficult time trusting people. He only let me in because he was like a big brother or at least a very young uncle when I was little and at that age I wasn't a threat. He learned to use his Sharingan almost as quickly as us. He knows many of our family jutsus but he doesn't admit it. Honestly, I think otousan likes him better then Obito and Obito was his brother. Then again Obito was a familial embarrassment, Kakashi-sempai may have been a genius but Obito was an Uchiha so we held him to a higher standard then most. After all, not that we mention it publicly but Obito and I were just as descended from Madara-sama."

 

"Wait wasn't Madara, the First Hokage's partner in the Founding of Konoha and a rival for the position of First Hokage?" Iruka frowned.

 

Itachi glared, "Hence why we don't speak of it. The First created a jutsu that his brother, the Second Hokage declared a Forbidden jutsu. They were the parents of Uchiha Kagami who inherited the headship of the Clan and is my great grandfather."

 

Iruka giggled, "Is that because the First couldn't take the chance that his being pregnant might make him weak?"

 

Itachi flinched, "Possibly, they supposedly fought over who would be named Hokage. Hashirama-sama wanted it to be Madara-sama, while my ancestor thought it should be Hashirama. They didn't care that Tobirama-sama, the future Second Hokage and the daimyo were in favor of Hashirama-sama. Hence the creation of the Valley of Finality, in the end Hashirama-sama became Hokage and Madara, his unofficial consort. Thus the Senjū Clan continued under the Second Hokage's headship, the First claimed that the village needed him more."

 

"Why hasn't there been an Uchiha Hokage?" Iruka asked curious.

 

"We were charged with protecting and ensuring internal peace in Konoha. The First would deal with external matters and the Uchihas would deal with internal protection. Madara-sama took it seriously and he taught us that our Will of Fire was to protect Konoha from itself. Which is why we take our duties as peace officers so seriously and celebrate all festivals early so we can ensure that Konoha is safe. We take turns when it comes to holidays since like Shisui and I, not all of us end up with other Uchihas. We are sometimes the most dedicated to Konoha's safety and protection." Itachi shrugged.

 

Iruka snorted, "Wasn't what I asked..."

 

Itachi sighed, "Due to our loyalty and sense of duty after attaining the rank of chūnin, most Uchiha transfer to the Police station and no longer consider themselves ninja because they have what they believe is a higher calling. Shisui and I are different, he wants to stay an active ninja and he isn't far from making jōnin to be honest. However, I am unsure if he wishes to be jōnin. Shisui, like you may be content to be a chūnin. I am more like Okaasan, while I am a capable ninja I don't want to remain one. I would, if I had the choice, retire and spend my days caring for my family and home."

 

Iruka knew as the future heir to the headship of the Uchiha clan, much of Itachi's life wasn't his to decide. He had been forced into the Foundation and then into the Anbu. His relationship with Tenzō and use of the henge were his only acts of selfishness...

 

To be honest, Itachi was far more at ease here, especially around Tenzō.

 

Iruka asked softly, "How of this is to escape the Uchihas and how much is the real Itachi?"

 

Itachi flinched, "It started as a means to date Tenzō without causing trouble...but the more I used the henge the more at home I felt. This is the real Itachi Iruka..."

 

Iruka nodded, "I expected as much..."

 

Itachi's feminine face lacked his natural careworn wrinkles that resembled permanent tear tracks. S/he smiled, lighting up hir entire face, "What you need is a day to relax and be pampered. You should hang out with me. Let's finish this and then you can ask Okaasan to look after Naruto until tomorrow while I dress. I'll dress you and then we can go out..."

 

Iruka frowned, "What do you mean by pampered?"

 

"I know you aren't a girl Iruka, not like me anyway. Yet if we went out as girls we wouldn't be recognized. You wouldn't have to hear parents complain about their child's grades or how you just don't understand how special their kid is. Or be asked what parenting a demon is like..." Itachi said in a hushed tone.

 

Iruka flinched, "I hate when they call him that. Ichiraku-san is one of the few people who treat Naruto like a person."

 

"Shisui and I do mostly because okaasan was friends with Kushina-san. The rest of the clan treats him like a branch member, they don't really pay him much mind unless he's with Okaasan or Sasuke."

 

"The adults are cruel but they rubbed off in their kids. The girls in my class are extremely cruel to Natuto, mostly due to his friendship with Sasuke."

 

Itachi snorted, "They've been friends since they were babies just like myself and Shisui!"

 

Iruka nodded, "That's why I believe he is failing to apply himself in class. I know he can do better; the only time he takes anything seriously is when I see him spar with Sasuke. I've seen Naruto tripped, his homework destroyed and he is even beaten up. Sasuke never says much but he does try to keep Naruto close. I don't think he realizes that their friendship is why Naruto is mistreated."

 

Itachi finished hir tea and onagiri, "Trust me, I know Sasuke probably better then he does himself. He is a bit like Kakashi-sempai in the fact that he doesn't let many people in. The more you try to force yourself in, the more he dislikes you. Like Kakashi, Sasuke lives in someone's shadow namely mine. Naruto doesn't necessarily force himself on Sasuke, he does seem to need him and that's why Sasuke doesn't let go. Naruto treats him like a person not an Uchiha, together they are likely as strong as Hashirama and Madara. Now go send Naruto to spend the night with Sasuke and ask Okaasan to keep him overnight."

 

Iruka nodded, "I see your point...I'll use the henge..."

 

Then Iruka rose and left taking the tray with him leaving Itachi to dress in private.

 

XooooooX

 

When Iruka returned from dealing with arrangements regarding Naruto, the older ninja found Itachi still under the henge jutsu but s/he was dressed a violet kimono-like top embroidered with white peacock feathers worn over a black fishnet top with three-quarter sleeves. The teen was also wearing a tight knee-length black skirt with purple leggings.

 

Itachi beamed at hir as the teen tied up hir long black hair with a white ribbon in a high ponytail like Yamanaka Inoichi's. "Perfect timing, now strip and cast the henge please."

 

Iruka did as he was told and then crossed his arms over his petite breasts.

 

Itachi chuckled, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. Now let's get you dressed. Don't worry I picked out things I haven't worn for Tenzō."

 

Iruka shivered as Itachi's small hands slid a pearl gray bra around his chest beneath his breasts and put it on him without a sign of embarrassment. Not even when the normally shy teen adjusted his breasts in the bra's cups...

 

Itachi was quiet and thoughtful as s/he helped Iruka into a sea green mini dress and offered him sky blue leggings. Then the teen pulled out sandals that matched the dress, "You're very pretty Iruka..."

 

Iruka blushed as Itachi undid his usual hairstyle that was reminiscent of his Nara mother's.

 

Itachi brushed Iruka's hair and left it loose, "When you're done up like this it looks best down."

 

Then the teen tugged him over to a full-length mirror that Iruka likely hadn't noticed before.

 

Then again, Itachi was very possessive of Tenzō's room and possessions preferring to clean them hirself. More so since the two became lovers...

 

Iruka gasped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

 

He was pretty,  not as beautiful like Itachi knew s/he was but pretty...

 

Itachi leaned against him, "Hello Rui-chan! I'm Himeko. Would you like to go shopping with me?"

 

Iruka blushed, "Rui and Himeko?"

 

Itachi stiffened, "Well we can't go out as Iruka and Itachi. Please don't address me with pronouns like he and him while we're out. I don't like it and we'll get stared at. I prefer s/he and hir alright?"

 

As strange as Itachi's reasoning was, it made sense, so Iruka nodded, "Rui-chan and Hime-chan it is."

 

Itachi handed Iruka a silverly gray purse, "For your money."

 

Iruka swallowed, dressing up like this was nerve-wracking as it was but a purse? Still he accepted it with grace, "I'll fetch my money."

 

Itachi nodded grabbing a black purse and slung it across hir body, "Let's go then."

 

It didn't take long to fetch Iruka's wallet. Then they raced across the rooftops to the main market area near the center of Konoha. Before they leapt down to the street both ninja cast jutsus to hide their chakra so they really couldn't be recognized.

 

Only their lovers would and they were on Hokage watch so they were safe from recognition.

 

Iruka was clearly embarrassed by the types of stores Itachi dragged him into.

 

They were mostly all women's clothing stores, so Iruka probably felt like a pervert.

 

Itachi came alive there.

 

He was treated with respect and like an equal by the other customers and the shop girls.

 

"Hime-chan! You look beautiful. No Tei-kun today?" a girl around Itachi's age but likely a civilian greeted hir politely

 

'Tei-kun' was Tenzō...

 

Itachi shook hir head, which had hir long hair whipping back and forth. "Tei-kun is working today. He told me to go out and have fun. This is my best friend Rui-chan. S/he's a young mother and doesn't get out much. We're both shy but we've known each other for years. I was a little girl when s/he moved in next door with hir husband Take-san."

 

Take-san, was a shortened form of Hatake...

 

The auditory similarities between s/he and she as well as hir and her were why they weren't noticed.

 

Iruka blushed, "It's nice to meet you."

 

The shopgirl showed Itachi new items that had come in since hir last visit and the two of the picked things not only for Itachi but for Iruka as well.

 

After they paid, Itachi dragged Iruka into an alley where s/he used a storing jutsu to seal hir purchases into a scroll in hir purse.

 

Itachi blushed, "Well we are ninja, aren't we?"

 

Iruka couldn't help giggling at hir even as he opened the loaned purse to copy his friend.

 

Two more stores later Iruka was surprised to be led into a spa.

 

Itachi whispered clutching his hand, "I've never had the courage to come here...I've wanted to..."

 

Iruka felt sorry for Itachi, having to use a sex-altering henge to feel normal was terrible. Iruka would never have done this on his own, he didn't really yearn to be a woman but it was liberating to not be Iruka-sensei or Naruto's guardian for a short time. He enjoyed teaching when his students weren't bullying one another and he truly loved Naruto.

 

Yet from knowing Mikoto-san he knew sometimes parents need a break...

 

Which was why Mikoto sometimes worked at the police station when the boys were at the Academy. She also hosted a book club and a quilting circle at her home...

 

Itachi poured over the spa's brochure, "What about having massages, mineral baths and pedicures?"

 

Iruka swallowed, "As long as my toenails aren't painted."

 

Itachi hugged him, "Thanks for understanding and coming with me..."

 

Iruka patted hir on the back, "You did say I needed a break..."

 

Itachi paid for the beauty treatments and tugged Iruka inside clinging nervously to his arm.

 

They were asked to strip and lie face down on leather-covered tables.

 

To their surprise, their masseuses were Hyūgas...

 

To be honest given the Hyūga talent with chakra points and knowledge of the body, it made sense. Not many Hyūga females stayed active ninja, like Uchiha women it seemed they chose more civilian roles as they matured.

 

They were due to the covering of their forehead, part of a branch family.

 

"Lie down." the elder Hyūga woman said passively.

 

"Try to relax."

 

Sheets were draw over their bodies, draping from below their shoulders to cover their asses.

 

Both were extremely embarrassed...

 

Itachi felt overshadowed by the Hyūga women's much larger breasts.

 

Iruka looked as if he was just nervous about being here under a henge as Itachi was hirself...

 

But as soon as the massage began both of them did start to relax.

 

XooooooX

 

Itachi felt like a new person after visiting the spa. Like Iruka s/he had refused to have hir nails painted, after the pedicure the teen insisted that their next visit s/he would have to try the manicure...

 

Done with clothes and accessory shopping, Itachi dragged Iruka into an adult bookstore.

 

They were almost thrown out but Itachi's Anbu tattoo saved them.

 

Itachi paid for two books on sex to Iruka's embarrassment.

 

"With those horrible Icha Icha books, why do I need these?" Iruka protested.

 

"Because unlike Tei-kun and myself, sempai wasn't in the Foundation. He never learned about using sex as a weapon or had classes in sexual techniques. I don't think the Fourth would have sent him on or accepted that sort of mission. Nor with someone like Kushina-san as a lover would he have introduced him to sex by buying him a whore. All sempai knows about sex comes from those dirty novels Jiraiya-sama writes." Itachi said matter of factly.

 

"With Kushina-sensei as my jōnin I didn't have lessons about sex either..." Iruka mumbled. "I never had the sex talk with my father either. Kushina-sensei was an Academy sensei for a while as well. Like you I never had a genin team...I graduated from the academy but instead of being assigned a sensei, I became a parent."

 

Itachi squeezed his shoulder, "Trust me you wouldn't want those sort of lessons. Sure Tenzō has used some of the knowledge he gained from those lessons recently but

I wouldn't wish for anyone to join the Foundation. Shisui was lucky to get out when he did. The Foundation changed since Orochimaru took over. "

 

After Itachi paid for the how-to sex books, they headed over to the food market where they picked up fresh shrimp, ginger, tempura breading, various vegetables, a lemon and gyoza fixings.

XooooooX

 

Shisui had noticed a distinct change in how Itachi carried himself…

 

So one day when he was out shopping with Hana he asked, “Have you noticed anything different about my cousin?”

 

Hana snorted, “You mean do I know that’s him?”

 

Shisui followed her fluid gesture.

 

There were two young women around their age, maybe a little older who were walking ahead of them and appeared to be shopping.

 

Shisui glanced around before casting a privacy jutsu, “That’s Itachi?”

 

“Itachi and Iruka actually…” Hana shrugged.

 

Shisui gaped at her, “You’re joking, I can’t even sense their charkas…”

 

“You can catch fleas with an open mouth Shisui and you look like a baka.” Hana tapped her nose, “They can fool the eye but not an Inuzuka nose.”

 

Shisui frowned, “Why are they disguised like that?”

 

Hana snorted, “Because Itachi’s a woman at heart and besides, can you imagine the outrage if Itachi was seen publicly dating Tenzō? Sure Tenzō is a good guy but your uncle would never approve of him. What your uncle doesn’t see, he can’t forbid can he?”

 

Hana had a point, for all his meddling in Itachi’s personal life; Shisui didn’t bother to consider whether or not his Uncle would approve of the relationship. Itachi was more important to him then that…

 

“Why is Iruka walking around like that?”

 

“Probably to avoid being snipped at, a lot of people don’t like him because he works at the academy or because he’s one of Naruto’s guardians.” Hana shrugged. “Besides, have you ever seen Itachi that open and relaxed with anyone? He looks like any girl on the street out with a friend, Iruka looks just as relaxed aside from his worry about being caught as a woman. Itachi should have been a woman, he would have had a lot less stress in his life because then the Clan’s headship would pass to Sasuke…”

 

“How do you know so much?” Shisui asked worshipfully.

 

Hana smirked, “Because I’m perfect that’s why and besides, whether Okaa-sama plans on it or not I’m going to be the next Inuzuka elder. I’m going to replace her, not Kiba. He’s a Beta and no one will accept his leadership. If she doesn’t agree well I’ll just have to fight her for it won’t I?”

 

Shisui didn’t know everything about Inuzuka politics but he knew that the headship of the Inuzuka clan rarely passed bloodlessly and they preferred for their clan alpha to be young and virile. Hana wasn’t going to stay under her mother’s authority for much longer…

 

 XooooooX

 

After grocery shopping, they went home where they made tempura vegetables, chicken gyoza, rice, fresh miso and lemon-ginger shrimp.

 

While Itachi set the table, Iruka slipped away to change into tight jeans and a plain blue t-shirt after ending the henge.

 

Itachi on the other hand, relaxed when Tenzō's familiar around wrapped around hir waist and kissing hir hair.

 

"Tachi..."

 

Itachi spun around throwing hir arms around hir lover's neck, kissing him, "Tenzō!"

 

Tenzō chuckled, "What a lovely greeting! What's the occassion?"

 

"I realised today that I am so lucky to have a lover who is so gentle and patient with me..." Itachi whispered in Tenzō's ear.

 

Tenzō frowned, "What happened?"

 

Itachi checked to see if they were alone before whispering, "Iruka's been getting hurt by Kakashi when they have sex. He's never experienced what I have; the pleasure of being made love to..."

 

Tenzō scowled, "I never would have thought Kakashi-sempai would be violent during sex..."

 

Itachi shook his head, "Not violent per se, just oblivious. Imagine how hurt I would be if you were to take me with neither prep or lube if I wasn't using this henge..."

 

Tenzō clutched him tightly, "I would never do that...to treat you in such a way would be shameful. I love you Itachi, I can't imagine ever making love to you without ensuring you felt loved, cherished and pleasured."

 

Itachi kissed him, "I want that for Iruka..."

 

Tenzō pulled Itachi down to sit beside the low table, "You're a good friend..."

 

Itachi leaned into Tenzō's embrace, "I'm just lucky...Shisui taught me how to be a good friend..."

 

Iruka was subdued when he returned; then again he had been subjected to Itachi 's sharingan during their dinner preparations.

 

Itachi used it to view and copy Iruka's memories of sex with Kakashi. To Itachi's dismay, his suspicions were proved true...

 

Itachi knew he didn't feel for Kakashi what Iruka did but the side effect of experiencing them was he knew the pain Iruka suffered during sex and understood why he would cringe near Kakashi.

 

He whispered his plan to his lover.

 

Tenzō kissed his cheek, "I'm proud to be your lover and I would be happy to help you."

 

Then Kakashi and Iruka appeared quickly joining at the table.

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka had sent Kakashi to bathe while he did the dishes.

 

Tenzō cast a trap spell on Kakashi and Iruka's bed keyed to Kakashi's chakra.

 

Then Tenzō and Itachi waited for Kakashi to enter the bedroom.

 

Their fellow Anbu hung up threw his towel and clothes into the laundry basket before leisurely strolling to sprawl out on his futon.

 

No sooner had Kakashi lain down Tenzō activated the trap.

 

Tree roots entwined around the copy-nin's arms and legs, pulling him spread eagle.

 

"Tenzō! What is the meaning of this? Danzō is dead. You can't be after my eye again." Kakashi snapped.

 

Tenzō flinched, "This has nothing to do with your sharingan."

 

Itachi stepped out of the shadows, "This has everything to do with Iruka and how much you've been hurting him. For a genius you're a fool. He's afraid of you..."

 

Kakashi just gaped at them.

 

Itachi scowled, "Tsukiyomi!"

 

Casting a genjutsu that would force their friend to experience Iruka's pain, his shame and yes even his love for Kakashi...

 

If this didn't prevent Kakashi from hurting Iruka, Itachi would have to help Iruka even if he hated him for it to find a lover who respected his friend...

 

Tenzō picked up Itachi kissing him; "I love you for your kind heart Itachi."

 

Itachi wrapped his arms around Tenzō's neck, "You're so sweet. Please make love to me? I need to erase my impressions due to seeing Iruka's memories.

 

Tenzō carried Itachi to his bedroom where he made slow, tender love to the raven.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my first Shisui-centric chapter. Is it bad that this is supposed to be equally Shisui and Itachi-centric and Itachi gets more attention? Oh well happy V-day anyway!

Chapter eleven

 

 

Shisui and Hana were supposed to have the day off…

 

Shisui had slept over on Hana’s order so they were having breakfast when there was a loud knock on the Inuzuka clan Alpha’s door.

 

Hana jerked her head towards the door.

 

Immediately, Shisui rose and opened it.

 

Outside was their division’s superior Akimichi Choza.

 

“Yes Choza-san?” Shisui frowned.

 

“There has been an altercation between enemy ninja in the forest around Konoha. We managed to capture some of them but we could use you two and your skills to track those who got away.”

 

“Who is it?” Hana growled.

 

“Choza-san.” Shisui called back.

 

“Che!” Hana muttered before appearing behind him. “You need us?”

 

“To track rogue ninja.” Choza shrugged.

 

“Fine. We’ll suit up and meet you at the gate.” Hana said briskly.

 

“You are our best.”

 

Normally, teams were comprised of three…

 

Hana and Shisui worked best together with Hana’s nin-ken as a two-man squad instead.

 

Even more so since he could use Man-Beast Transformation with Kaiji…

 

They hurried to put on their uniforms…

 

Shisui was partial to all black clothing and wore the traditional Uchiha high-collared shirt. He had some skill with a tanto but he preferred to use his nose and his eyes as his primary weapons.

 

His nose hadn’t been among his more well-known skills until Hana and Kaiji taught him how to use it properly.

 

Since they had become lovers, Hana had started to wear a white high-necked shirt like Shisui’s only without the Uchiha fan symbol on the back. Rather hers had the Inuzuka fangs instead…

 

They both pulled on the traditional green flack vest and sandals before they left, they always kept their ninja tools well supplied, if they overused them on duty they would purchase them as soon as the shops were open.

 

Once they were ready, the two headed out with Hana’s nin-ken.

 

They made good time and Choza seemed surprised to see them so soon.

 

“Ready to head out?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Just before they could leave, Shisui heard his ‘Aunt’ Mikoto called out.

 

“Shisui? I thought today was your day off.”

 

Shisui shrugged, “Duty you know.”

 

Mikoto nodded, “Of course. I could be home with Sasuke but duty comes first. So Mako is with him.”

 

Shisui gave her a jaunty wave before following Choza and Hana out of the village proper.

 

Sometimes it was awkward to be the best trackers.

 

Hana asked gruffly, “Is Okaa-sama out as well?”

 

Choza coughed, “We called in all the Inuzuka and the Aburame we had to search the area around Konoha. The village is technically locked down, only border patrol and Anbu are allowed outside the village.

 

“So what did you call Shisui in for?” Hana snorted.

 

“Because you two are a perfect team and well your nin-kin don’t really get along well with other nin-ken. They also like Shisui.” Choza shrugged.

 

“They know they’d be punished if they didn’t.” Hana muttered darkly.

 

They reached the outpost where they ran the border patrol out and Choza checked them out a radio as well as assigned them a sector to search.

 

Thank Amaterasu that it was on the opposite side of the border from where Tsume was assigned.

 

Being both Alphas, Tsume and Hana butted heads a lot literally.

 

Hana was the type to make you want to obey as opposed to her mother who was obeyed out of fear rather than respect.

 

Hana earned yours and kept it…

 

Shisui tried to stay out of Tsume’s way…

 

Shisui put on the radio and used the Man-Beast Transformation in sync with Hana so they could run on all fours with stronger senses looking for the rogue ninjas.

 

# XooooooX

 

They had been searching for hours when Choza radioed them.

 

“Shisui, Hana do you copy?”

 

Shisui replied, “Shisui copy.”

 

“Iruka-sensei told Mikoto-san that Naruto is missing and presumably is somewhere in the forest where we are searching. Iruka said that Hana’s met Naruto so she and her nin-ken know his scent.”

 

“Copy that.” Shisui agreed, because he had been there the day that Hana lectured her brother for fighting with Naruto.

 

“I need you two to break off our original search. Your sole objective is to find Naruto and met up with Iruka. Mikoto-san gave him a radio and he should be on our frequency. If you find the original targets you are to apprehend. Do you copy?”

 

“Copy that Choza-san.”

 

“Good. Choza out.”

 

“What did Choza-san want?” Hana asked gruffly.

 

Shisui dutifully reported about their change in orders.

 

Hana muttered darkly about irresponsible children and if it were her brother out here then she’d have a host of nasty punishments for him.

 

They shifted course searching for Naruto’s trail.

 

When they found it, Shisui got on the radio.

 

“Iruka-sensei do you copy?”

 

“Iruka here. I copy.”

 

“Hana says that we found Naruto’s scent.”

 

Iruka shifted his race through the trees after Shisui told him where they found Naruto’s scent. “Copy. Heading to join you.”

 

“Copy that. Shisui out.”

 

Iruka increased his speed.

 

He finally spotted Shisui and Hana who were running full out now in beast form which increased their ability to scent.

 

It was odd to have a non-Inuzuka who could pair with an Inuzuka nin-ken like that. But since they lived in the Uchiha compound they had grown accustomed to it.

 

Iruka joined them and kept running, trusting their noses to find Naruto.

 

Hana growled. “Three unfamiliar scents converging on Naruto’s trajectory. Kaimaru says they are the same scents we’ve been tracking all day.”

 

“That’s just perfect.” Shisui muttered. “If we met the enemy, you get Naruto and we’ll deal with then enemy ninja.”

 

“Sure. I just want Naruto safe.” Iruka agreed.

 

They ran silently drawing closer to Naruto and the three unknown ninja.

 

When they came upon Naruto trapped in a tree by three foreign Kunoichi, Shisui whispered.

 

“Hana watch my back, I’m going to flicker in. I’m going to try to transport Naruto out.”

 

Hana snorted, “Fine. But I better not find one scratch on you later.”

 

Shisui gave her a wink before using the body flicker technique to teleport behind Naruto and snatch the jinchuriki out of his tree.

 

Naruto squirmed but Shisui didn’t let go until he reappeared in front of Iruka and pushed Naruto into the academy sensei’s arms.

 

“Get him out of,”

 

Shisui didn’t get a chance to finish when fire jutsus were cast at them.

 

Iruka let out a squeak when he, Naruto, Hana and her nin-ken were surrounded by the green jutsu protection of am Uchiha Susanoo.

 

The enemy kunoichis began to foolishly bombard Shisui’s Susanoo with numerous fire and weapon techniques but even when they tried attack him with kunai that had paper bombs the Susanoo was undamaged.

 

Shisui shouted something to Hana who barked it to her nin-ken.

 

Then Iruka clutched Naruto as Shisui activated a paralyzing jutsu on the three enemy ninja and immediately Hana’s nin-ken leapt out of the Susanoo tackling the kunoichi and pinning them.

 

“Well that was fun.” Shisui chuckled as he released them from the Susanoo so that he and Hana could search, disarm and restrain the enemy kunoichi before his paralysis jutsu ran out.

 

“It looks like Naruto-kun found something Iruka-sensei, you should have him deliver it to Inoichi-san or the Hokage. We’ll drag these three in for interrogation.” Hana muttered.

 

Naruto coughed, “How did you find me?”

 

“The Kai kyōdai recognized your scent from the time that you and Kiba were given detentions for fighting.” Hana shrugged.

 

“No wonder Kiba didn’t want to sneak out for the test of courage. He said he wouldn’t get far…” Naruto whistled.

 

“I don’t think there will be one. I’m going to be informing all of the parents to keep an eye on their sons for the next two nights.” Iruka snapped. “As for you, I was going to take you out for ramen but after this misadventure…”

 

“I’m not giving up my kunai! It’s mine! I found it and I’m giving it to Hibachi tomorrow!” Naruto pouted.

 

“Oh no you’re not. You aren’t going to give Hibachi anything because that kunai almost got use killed if Shisui wasn’t an Uchiha we might have fried!” Iruka snapped.

 

Naruto’s protests were cut short when one of Hana’s nin-ken snatched it out of his hand. “HEY!”

 

“Good boy Kaiji, give the kunai to Iruka sensei.” Shisui praised.

 

Hana rolled her eyes, “He’s not a pet and that wasn’t a trick Shisui.”

 

“He still did a good job by taking it from Naruto. We’ll take the prisoners back.”

 

Naruto whinged, “But my kunai!”

 

Shisui tossed him one of the kunai that had bounced of his Susanoo, “Give them this. Tell them you witnessed a battle between border ninja and enemy kunoichis. It’s got the mark of a Taki weapons master. You can keep it instead but we’ll need your kunai to figure out what they were doing here if they won’t tell us.

 

Naruto pouted but he safely caught the kunai and pocketed it, “Oh fine.”

 

Once Iruka took off with Naruto in hand then Shisui radioed Choza.

 

“Choza-san this is Shisui, do you copy?”

 

“Choza here. Report.”

 

“Naruto was returned to Iruka-sensei but we did manage to capture those ninja. They seem to be Taigakure kunoichi. Should we deliver them to Inoichi-san in Interrogation?”

 

“Copy that. I’ll radio Inoichi-kun to expect you. Sign out on your way into Konoha and take the rest of the day off and tomorrow. Choza out.”

 

Shisui and Hana tied a Taki kunoichi to the back of each of Hana’s nin-ken before they headed off at a dead run for Konoha to dump their captives off.

 

They were a bit smug, it was their day off and they managed to fulfill both their requested objectives.

 

The look on Hana’s face meant that Shisui was going to have a fun night.

   
If Hana had a kink besides being dominant in bed, it was that she loved watching him use his Mangekyō Sharingan's powers or any Sharingan -related techniques. Shisui also liked to show off because it always resulted in their best sex...  


 

Shisui liked a happy Hana because a happy Hana meant that he definitely enjoyed their coupling as much as she would...

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a sort of fluffy triple date chapter. it's still technically V-day weekend right?

Chapter Twelve

 

With Hana’s permission, Shisui asked Tenzō if he and ‘Itachi’ would be interested in a double date.

 

To his surprise, both agreed if Kakashi and Iruka could come.

 

Shisui knew that Hana liked both Kakashi and Iruka so he readily agreed to change his double date to a triple.

 

Shisui agreed to pick up Hana and meet them in the shopping district on their mutual day off.

 

Actually, Shisui had to switch with another two-man team on the border patrol Izumo and Kotetsu.

 

They wanted a double date on a different night with Gemma and Anko so things worked out perfect.

 

When Shisui visited Itachi and Iruka to let him know that the date night was a go, he stumbled in on his cousin tearing through his wardrobe to find ‘the perfect outfit’.

 

Itachi shrieked when Shisui walked in on him wearing only a bra, panties and stockings.

 

Having a girlfriend who was rather violent when she was displeased, Shisui hurried outside and shut the door, “I’m sorry! I forgot to knock!”

 

Now he really understood why Hana claimed that Itachi was a girl at heart…

 

It was sometime before Iruka rather then Itachi left the bedroom that Itachi shared with Tenzō.

 

Iruka scowled at him, “Are you going to tell?”

 

Shisui held up empty hands as a sign of submission, “Absolutely not! Hana was the one who pointed you two out to me a couple of months ago when you two were shopping. I didn’t recognize you but her nose did.”

 

Now it was Iruka’s turn to pale and shake.

 

Shisui cursed, “Kuso this is not going like I hoped. I was coming to say that date night was all set. You just have to ask Aunt Mikoto to watch Naruto or something. Hana and I thought you would prefer to go incognito. Well all of us likely that is if Hana can manage to leave her nin-ken at home. We’re perfectly okay with you two coming as girls. Hana thinks Itachi should have been one anyway.”

 

Itachi’s voice came from behind the door, “So you won’t tell my parents?”

 

Shisui snorted, “Seriously? You think I would do that to my best friend? What kind of a guy do you think I am? If I even consider it, Hana would feed my balls to Kaimaru and I’d never have kids. I all but threw Tenzō at you with my blessing; I knew you were a sexual submissive type like me. Well not quite but whatever…”

 

Itachi cracked his bedroom open, “You don’t think I’m weird, a freak or an embarrassment?”

 

Shisui pushed open the door and hugged his cousin, “Listen Itachi I love you for who you are, I always have. Not just because you’re the heir to the Headship of our clan but because you are like the brother I don’t have. Seriously, if you found out that Sasuke had a secret like this could you tell?”

 

Itachi sniffed wilting in Shisui’s arms, “No I wouldn’t tell, never…”

 

“See? You don’t have to worry. Just go back to finding the perfect outfit to wow Tenzō alright?”

 

Itachi sniffed, wiping hir eyes, “Thank you?”

 

Then Shisui watched as Itachi hurried back into the room wearing a silk robe over what was likely the underwear his cousin was wearing before.

 

Iruka whispered, “That was a wonderful thing you did…”

 

Shisui snorted, “It wasn’t all that special. Do you know how much trouble I’ll get in for seeing another girl like that? I won’t be able to sit right for hours. I’m so dead. Hana and I totally understand why you would want to be girls; for different reasons of course but we’re okay with it. So if I can’t call Itachi he and him what should I use?”

 

Iruka coughed, “Itachi prefers hir and s/he as pronouns. When s/he’s out she usually is called Hime-chan, its sort of an inside joke? Tenzō treats hir like s/he’s an Uchiha princess. S/he calls Tenzō Tei-kun, I’m Rui and Kakashi is Hake-san but no one has seen him.”

 

Once he was sure that Iruka believed him, Shisui bid them both goodbye and went to preemptively apologize to Hana for accidentally seeing another girl’s body.

 

XooooooX

 

When the night of their triple date with Shisui and Hana arrived they had already sent Naruto over to Sasuke’s to play and spend the night.

 

Mikoto was supposed to be bringing ramen home for dinner that night.

 

Iruka was wearing a fish net short-sleeve shirt over a silvery blue bra; over the mesh was a sleeveless sea green kimono with that was worn with geta. He was also wearing knee-length shorts to protect himself from flashing his bra matching panties to anyone but Kakashi.

 

Kakashi was wearing new navy blue pants, a black mesh shirt under an open vest with ninja sandals.

 

Itachi was more daring, s/he had on hir usual mesh dress, gold fire birds stitched onto a red crop top, a golden yellow bra with matching panties, and red short shorts.

 

Tenzō opted for black pants and vest over a white shirt and ninja sandals.

 

Iruka and Itachi were already under the henge but it didn’t take long for their lovers to cast their own to hide their true faces.

 

Iruka was more embarrassed when Kakashi scooped him up and like Tenzō ran across the rooftops until they had left the Uchiha district behind them.

 

It was Kakashi who had to get in a fondle before he set Iruka down on his feet.

 

“Oy Tei-kun!”

 

It was an unfamiliar Uchiha that called out to them.

 

Given that Itachi was the clan’s heir he’d met every Uchiha in Konoha, that mean that was actually Shisui…

 

With him as a towering brunette teenage girl who radiated authority and charisma…

 

Clearly that was Hana’s idea of not being herself…

 

The group met up in the restaurant district.

 

“Tei-kun, Hime-chan, Rui-chan and Take-san, this my girlfriend Hina.”

 

“Taishi-kun?” Itachi frowned.

 

Shisui coughed, “Yes it’s me.”

 

While Tenzō and Kakashi took the arms of their respective dates like the gentleman they were, it was Hana who took that stance.

 

They headed to the Yakiniku restaurant, where they had each chipped in for a booth.

 

They spotted Maito Gai, Nohara Rin, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai in another booth but they choose to pass them by as if they didn’t know them because their alter egos had never met Gai, Rin, Asuma and Kurenai.

 

The dominant partner in each couple chose a side of the table and tugged their lover down beside them.

 

Iruka and Itachi were the most surprised to see Hana without her nin-ken.

 

Unlike Kakashi who carried his on scrolls, Hana was never without at least Kaimaru.

 

Itachi asked softly after their server left, “Where are the Kai Kyōdai?”

 

“Kaiji and Kaitaro are watching Kiba. Kaimaru wouldn’t be parted from me so I had him temporarily inked on me in a seal. When we get home Taishi will release him. I believe it isn’t unlike how Take-san carries his nin-ken around.”

 

“Why didn’t you leave yours to watch Naruto?” Shisui asked curious.

 

Iruka snorted, “Because unlike Kakashi as a child, he never left a nin-ken behind to watch over Naruto. When he was home they would wrestle with Naruto and Sasuke or they would play hide-and-seek.”

 

Hana snorted, “That would never work with a nin-ken.”

 

Kakashi smirked, “We knew that but it made the boys try harder to hide themselves better.”

 

Shisui laughed, “That would be an interesting way to teach the idea of concealment.”

 

They quieted when the server returned and they gave their order for various meat and requested refills on their drinks.

 

Shisui, Iruka and Itachi took turns cooking once the meat arrived.

 

They enjoyed chatting and spending time together despite their hectic schedules.

 

Iruka talked about his new duties having transferred to the Hokage’s office and Shisui asked about his work as a sensei with keen interest.

 

Itachi talked in quiet tones with Hana and was comforted with how easily she seemed to accept hir preference for the feminine form.

 

They finished their meal and then Hana insisted they go out to karaoke.

 

It was fun even if none of them knew the songs…

 

Iruka was half asleep when they decided to call it a night.

 

Itachi snuggled into Tenzō’s arms as hir lover and Kakashi ran along the rooftops.

 

They were far too tired to do more then strip and climb into bed…

 

XooooooX

 

Hana and Shisui were grateful to remove their henge disguises.

 

They wondered as they headed back to the Inuzuka compond, how Itachi and Iruka handled wearing false faces to go out in public…

 

They too were far too tired to do more then sleep tonight…

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

 

Shisui and Hana had taken an early shift this morning because Sasuke’s graduation exam today and were supposed to be off due the graduation ceremony tomorrow.

 

They were surprised when they heard an alarm going off at the Hokage’s residence after they left their family.

 

They were planning to head back to have dinner with Kiba as well as Hana’s mother…

 

They turned and headed back toward the Hokage’s Residence, they overheard the Anbu milling around and shouting about a missing sealed scroll.

 

The very mentioning of Naruto being responsible worried them…

 

It seemed out of character for the boy despite Kiba’s comment about Naruto running away because he clearly failed the graduation exam…

 

Hana and her nin-ken caught Naruto’s scent and she wasn’t surprised to find Kakashi, Iruka and Kakashi’s nin-ken already on the trail.

 

The trail led into the forest but didn’t lead towards where they’d found Naruto and the Takigakure kunoichi…

 

The ground exploded before them and one of Kakashi’s nin-ken burst out of it.

 

It was the honey brown terrier called Urushi by Kakashi…

 

It barked at Hana and she nodded, “Urushi will lead us to Kakashi. He is under attack.”

 

Immediately Hana and Shisui used the Inuzuka henge to shift into canine form and run on all fours behind Urushi, Kaimaru, Kaitaro and Kaiji.

 

They arrived at the location of the fight to find Iruka down and bloody from being hit with half of a giant shiraken, Kakashi staring at a shattered kunai and six Naruto’s attacking Mizuki-sensei in a blind rage.

 

Hana threw five perfectly targeted kunais and five clones vanished in smoke leaving the original Naruto alone in his fight with Mizuki.

 

Immediately Naruto and Mizuki stiffened and sagged to the ground due to Shisui’s paralysis jutsu.

 

Kakashi coughed, “About time. Hana you have some healing training look at Iruka’s wound won’t you?”

 

Shisui followed by one of Hana’s nin-ken, Kaiji strode over to Mizuki and he gave the man a kick. “Normally I don’t believe in kicking fallen foes but a traitor like you who tricked Naruto who is a good kid I won’t forgive. You’re an Academy teacher! Someone like you serving as a sensei is an insult to those who really are called to the job!”

 

Kaiji snarled and growled in Mizuki’s face.

 

Shisui sniffed, “You’re right. He’s lower then shit.”

 

Hana snickered even as she focused on the injury that Iruka had received. “It was deflected yet the wound is deep. Kaimaru!”

 

Her faithful leader nin-ken strolled over and yawned at her.

 

“Go find Rin at the hospital, tell her that Iruka’s hurt and Kaitaro and I will be bringing him in.”

 

Kakashi barked at his own leader nin-ken Pakkun and ordered him to inform the Third that the Scroll was in custody and that he would be returning to the Hokage’s Residence with Mizuki and Naruto.

 

Shisui restrained Mizuki before he released Naruto from the paralysis jutsu.

 

Naruto scowled, “WHY?”

 

Shisui ruffled his hair, “I couldn’t let you kill him. He deserves to be punished.”

 

Naruto hung his head, “I’m in real trouble now aren’t I?” then he turned and saw Iruka being strapped onto one of Hana’s nin-ken. “Ruka-nii…its all my fault.”

 

Kakashi gripped his shoulder, eyes flashing, “You made a mistake but Iruka chose to try to protect you. He couldn’t stand back anymore then I could and let you be hurt. He proved that he was stronger then I expected. He moved before I did and I am sorry for it. If I had been faster then he wouldn’t have been injured. You and Shisui are both right, Mizuki started this and he will pay for it. He attacked my family and that I will not tolerate.” He leaned down to snarl in Mizuki’s face, “Be glad it was Shisui who took you down and not me. I would have killed first and taken the flack.”

 

Mizuki grinned at them, “You think you’ve won don’t you? You’ll learn really soon that you have only postponed the inevitable.”

 

Shisui cast a silencing jutsu on the traitor even as he tied him to Kaiji.

 

Hana had already left going ahead with Iruka and Kaitaro.

 

XooooooX

 

Iruka seemed to have a high pain tolerance and didn’t let out one whimper as he was tied to a running nin-ken, which ought to have hurt…

 

Hana had used her beast transformation to be able to run on all fours towards the Konoha’s hospital.

 

It didn’t take long because in that form she could definitely keep up with Kaitaro.

 

They arrived at the hospital to find both Kaimaru and Rin waiting.

 

“Iruka I’m here. I’ll take care of you!” Rin said taking his hand, “Thank you Hana, help me get him on the gurney.”

 

Hana appear didn’t take any offence as she helped Rin undo her bindings and lift Iruka onto the gurney. She helped Rin push Iruka’s gurney into the hospital proper and into an exam room.

 

They both cast sanitizing jutsus on each other before they started working on Iruka’s wound.

 

It was a relief when Iruka didn’t fight Rin’s sleep jutsu…

 

XooooooX

 

They headed off but not before Kakashi sent the rest of his nin-ken back to his house that he shared with Naruto, Iruka and Tenzō.

 

They reached the village gate when they met up with a panicked Itachi and a worried Tenzō.

 

“Naruto! You’re safe! Sasuke would be so upset if he knew what happened!” Itachi said as he hugged the boy.

 

Shisui empathized with his cousin’s reaction to Naruto’s return.

 

Naruto was stiff, “I made a big mistake and Iruka got hurt.”

 

Tenzō frowned, “Iruka? I know he’s not a jōnin but how did he get hurt?”

 

Kakashi snarled, “Mizuki threw one of his Shurikens at me and we dodged it. Then he sent one at Naruto! I was too slow to attack it with a counter while I snapped it in two and shattered my kunai; Iruka was hit with half of the shuriken. Hana called it a deep wound. Naruto’s reaction was to viciously attack Mizuki. Shisui took out Mizuki and stopped Naruto’s attack. Hana has taken Iruka to the hospital while we’re returning the scroll and turning Mizuki over to the Hokage and the Interrogation Unit.”

 

Tenzō stuck close to Shisui and Kakashi to escort in the traitor to the Hokage while Itachi kept a hold of Naruto.

 

Tenzō knew that normally Kakashi would have wanted to keep an eye on Naruto himself but he knew Itachi’s abilities and sense of duty wouldn’t let him allow Naruto to escape.

 

When they arrived at the Hokage’s Residence, they were surprised to have a large number of Anbu pacing irritated.

 

One of them spat, “So this is how your little pet decided to repay you for raising him Hatake? To betray the village that raised him?”

 

To their surprise Itachi marched up to the Anbu and slapped him, “This village raised him? Don’t make me laugh; it was my mother and Iruka who did that! Naruto is a good boy and you are a prejudicial twit you thought it was fun to attack me my first day as an Anbu. You say one nasty word about Naruto and I swear I’ll kill you where you stand. Mizuki is the one at fault here; he is the one who betrayed your trust. He has always been an ingrating jerk whom I never liked or trusted. Now who wants to die?”

 

Tenzō snorted, “He’s not worth your blade. Your blade only spills the blood of those whose lives are needed to protect Konoha or the lives of your teammates. They are still needed for the moment to protect Konoha.”

 

Itachi snorted, “if you’re sure Konoha needs someone like this then I won’t kill him and have him turned into fertilizer for the Akimichi clan’s farms.”

 

Shisui coughed when Kaiji snarled, “Behave Kaiji I don’t want to explain to Hana why Anbu are coming in with fang marks. I know the Third Hokage is expecting us but I’m sure that the Anbu would prefer allow us passage.”

 

The Anbu then parted leaving a clear path but that didn’t keep a few from muttering about arrogant Uchihas…

 

Naruto very visibly bristled but both Shisui and Itachi didn’t appear to be bothered.

 

It irritated Tenzō, Kakashi and even Kaiji who growled again as they passed through the assembled Anbus.

 

They entered the Hokage’s Residence and Kakashi led them to the living room where the Third Hokage and a handful of his advisors.

 

There was Akimichi Choza, Hyūga Himura, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku.

 

Thankfully, Fugaku wasn’t present likely due to his duties as the Head of the village’s police force.

 

Choza smirked, “So you managed to find Naruto again?”

 

Shisui shrugged, “It wasn’t particularly difficult. Kakashi and Naruto had it well in hand.”

 

Kakashi dropped the missing scroll at the feet of the Third Hokage. “Naruto please tell the Third why you had the scroll.”

 

Naruto swallowed, “Well I was upset because Iruka decided I wasn’t graduating,”

 

The Hyūga elder snarled, “And you thought you’d steal this scroll as revenge for that?”

 

Naruto flinched, “NO!” he turned red, “Sorry, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took the scroll and learned one jutsu from it that I’d be allowed to graduate.”

 

Choza frowned, “Did you manage it?”

 

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “Yes dattebayo! See I didn’t pass because I couldn’t perform a proper clone jutsu but the first jutsu was a clone jutsu I was going to skip to another but when I saw how long just the part about the shadow clone jutsu was, I decided that the scroll was too long to learn a different jutsu so I just read it, figured it out and then, shadow clone jutsu!”

 

Immediately five Naruto clones appeared.

 

Shikaku blinked, “That was definitely unexpected. You mean you can’t successfully demonstrate the normal clone jutsu but you can do this jutsu?”

 

Naruto’s face scrunched up in thought, “I don’t know why I can’t do a regular clone jutsu but I can do this one. I know it was wrong to take the scroll and I am sorry I did it. I was told it was the only way to graduate or I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“That’s just marvelous, blaming your misdeeds on an academy sensei. What sort of upbringing did he have with two teenagers?” the Hyūga elder snorted.

 

Kakashi flinched.

 

The Third Hokage glared at the Hyūga elder, “Himura! I would tread carefully if I were you. So Mizuki attacked Iruka and Naruto?”

 

Kakashi nodded, “He attacked me as soon as well as soon as we appeared.”

 

“Do you have any proof that Mizuki helped you?” Shikaku asked frowning.

 

Naruto pulled something out of his pocket, “Here! It has everything I needed to know including how to get in here and disable all of the protections on the scroll as well as how to get out.”

 

At the Third Hokage’s nod, Shikaku examined the note, “This is Mizuki’s handwriting, quite sloppy of him.”

 

“It is way too precise for the boy to have learned on his own. I would like to know who Mizuki was working for and I’m sure that I will be able to learn.”

 

“Perhaps,” the Third Hokage said dryly, “it is time to let Mizuki speak for himself.”

 

Shisui reluctantly removed his silencing jutsu.

 

“You are all fools the lot of you! How can you stomach this creature walking among you?”

 

“Did you give Naruto this note?”

 

Mizuki smirked, “Why not? I wanted the scroll for myself, he was a perfect patsy and everyone would be so keen on believing the worst. I planned to steal the scroll from him and make it look like he was attacked by foreign ninja. Maybe start a nice little war while I got to keep the missing scroll.”

 

“I’ve heard enough,” the Third Hokage snapped, “take him away for interrogation Inoichi.”

 

Mizuki smiled maniacally, before flicking something off a tooth and biting down.

 

Immediately the traitor’s body started seizing and Mizuki foamed at the mouth…

 

“Stasis jutsu!” Choza snarled.

 

But before Inoichi could cast it, Mizuki clearly died before their eyes.

 

“I want an examination of the poison perhaps that will give us insight into whom he was working with.” The Third Hokage frowned. “While I can’t condone your theft Naruto and I will be seeing that your first missions will be very unpleasant as a result of this. Even though you can’t perform a flawless standard clone jutsu you have show that you can perform a flawless shadow clone jutsu, which is a much high difficulty. Instead of importing a student who did not attend the academy, I will be putting you in a team and allowing you to attend the graduation. I want you to think hard, what you did was wrong but because of this incident we caught a traitor and for that we are grateful. Why don’t you go check on Iruka? I’m sure he would be grateful to see you.”

 

Shisui startled them all by speaking, “Third-sama may I make a request?”

 

The Third Hokage nodded, “Of course Shisui…”

 

“I was wondering sir if I might take up Mizuki’s class until they are released for the school year. After all, you are at least a teacher short…possibly two with Iruka injured. I have found that I’ve enjoyed helping Sasuke with his training and I would like to see if I have an aptitude for teaching.”

 

“Since it is a single class, I would be quite grateful for someone to take over Mizuki’s class. Do you need a day to prepare?”

 

Shisui shook his head, “I would just like permission to take Mizuki’s office to look over his student records and lessons plans.”

 

“Feel free to take the office temporarily. It’s just a few weeks until classes end and well I would like to keep things normal as possible. Yoruha is planned to resign from the Academy and take a genin team. I have approved it and given him a team, but they will meet sparingly or have Academy related assignments until the end of the school year.” The Third Hokage said thoughtfully. “I will need to find at least one replacement before new school year begins in April…”

 

Shisui bowed, “Thank you Third-sama.”

 

“Dismissed. I will expect a report on Mizuki’s blood soon Inoichi.”

 

Kakashi, Tenzō, Itachi, Shisui and Kaiji herded Naruto out of the Hokage’s Residence.

 

They then made their way to the hospital to check on Iruka.

 

Shisui still had to visit the Academy but since he still had Hana’s nin-ken with him he wanted to ensure that Kaiji was returned to her and the nin-ken’s brothers

 

Normally an academy student was more excited about graduating but Naruto still was worried about Iruka and he clearly blamed himself for Iruka’s injury just as Kakashi-sempai did…

 

Kakashi wasn’t as demonstrative with his affection as Iruka was but he squeezed Naruto’s shoulder, “While I’m not happy with the circumstances I am proud of you for proving your worth as a ninja, for learning the Shadow Clone jutsu and graduating. I know Iruka would be proud but I promise to let you tell him.”

 

Naruto frowned, “Itachi? Shisui? I have a question…”

 

Shisui treated him a huge grin, “What question would that be?”

 

Itachi gave him a small smile, “Go ahead and ask.”

 

“Did Iruka really fight your graduating early?” Naruto blurted out.

 

Whatever the Uchiha cousins were expecting him to ask it clearly wasn’t that…

 

They exchange glances.

 

Shisui shrugged and spoke first, “Yes? No doubt he had his reasons, while I have done more good a full-fledged ninja then I could do as an academy student, I don’t think I would allow anyone else to do so. I would have protested Itachi doing the same but I wasn’t given the chance to give my opinion.”

 

Itachi closed his eyes, “If I’d know that I would have ended up in the Foundation or even in the Anbu I would have stayed a student. I somewhat regret graduating early, which is why I am grateful that Sasuke has not followed in our footsteps. I wished I’d listened to Iruka when he tried to tell us we weren’t ready.”

 

Naruto muttered, “So Mizuki-sensei wasn’t lying…”

 

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder, “He may have once been a good teacher, but he betrayed all of his students today, not just you.”

 

Naruto gave them a forced smile, “They’ll be better off with Shisui-nii.”

 

Itachi nodded.

 

They then fell silent as they made their way to the hospital to check on Iruka…

 

# XooooooX

 

Hana knew far more about mere first-aid but she was growing more interested in medical ninjitsu as she assisted Rin who was clearly far more adept at medical ninjutsu then Hana ever gave her credit for…

 

Rin had a Inuzuka mother and she definitely did their clan proud…

 

Hana decided if she ever chose to pursue learning more medical ninjutsu then she wanted to learn from Rin…

 

Kaimaru and Kaitaro were guarding the door but she was so focused on treating Iruka’s wound that she didn’t notice when the others arrived.

 

# XooooooX

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Kaitaro appeared in the doorway of the main entrance and yipped.

 

The pensive group followed the middle nin-ken towards the treatment room that Kaimaru was guarding.

 

The door was still locked so they could do nothing more but sit and wait.

 

Naruto ended up falling asleep in Itachi’s arms despite a valiant struggle to stay awake.

 

Using all that chakra to practice the shadow clone jutsu and then fight Mizuki had clearly drained the boy so no one blamed him.

 

They were waiting almost two hours before Hana stepped out of the treatment room and wiped her brow.

 

Kakashi bolted to his feet, “Iruka? Is he alright?”

 

Hana nodded wearily, “It was deep and we had to do some internal damage repair. That traitor actually had poison that was preventing the wound from clotting and that was what took the longest. Rin is more exhausted then me, she did most of the work but he’ll be fine. She wants to keep him for a few days to be sure it heals properly.”

 

Itachi adjusted his hold on Naruto and let Tenzō help him up, “We’ll put Naruto to bed and bring him back in the morning.”

 

Kakashi gave them a weary but grateful look.

 

“I’m going to help Rin move Iruka to a room to recover in and she already said that Kakashi can sleep in a chair.”

 

Shisui frowned, “What about you?”

 

“I’m going to go home to sleep in a little while.”

 

Shisui nodded, “I’ll wait for you.”

 

The look he received was bemusement and then Hana reentered the treatment room.

 

Itachi and Tenzō left with a sleeping Naruto, who looked rather innocent and adorable even if he was in actuality a precocious but lovable brat…

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

 

Other then the day that Itachi and Shisui became chūnin, Sasuke’s graduation from the Academy was one bound to become one of his favorite family related memories…

 

Shisui was standing with his team but behind his lover Hana’s three massive dogs.

 

Itachi was standing with his family; he was still too nervous and terrified of his family’s reaction to use the henge around them so his own reminder of hir own femininity was that s/he was wearing female underwear beneath hir usual civilian attire.

 

Tenzō also had his hand on hir back…

 

Iruka was beaming as The Third Hokage announced the teams out loud, with the genin walking out to stand in front of their jōnin sensei. Iruka being in the hospital due to the attack by Mizuki had postponed the official graduation ceremony …

 

“Team Asuma: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.”

 

Everyone knew that a Sarutobi always captained an InoShikaCho genin team…

 

“Team Kurenai: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyūga Hinata.”

 

An all sensor ninja team was odd but with Shisui and Hana on a team it wasn’t too unusual right?

 

“Team Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and”

 

That last team was definitely expected even if news of Naruto’s graduation came late …

 

Then the Third Hokage named the final member of Kakashi’s team…

 

“Haruno Sakura.”

 

Now Sasuke’s disgusted expression and Naruto’s annoyed one made sense…

 

Two more teams were named before the students were dismissed but none of them were important anyway.

 

Kakashi had both Sasuke and Naruto in headlocks and dragged them over.

 

Itachi beamed at Sasuke, “You did it!”

 

Sasuke grumbled, “But not in a year and I didn’t exceed any of your test scores.”

 

Naruto snickered, “He’s just jealous because he’s had to deal with bug boy and pineapple head chasing after him scorewise.”

 

“While you never put in any effort.” Sasuke retorted. “The you I spar with at home and the you at school have completely different levels in skill. There is a reason why Iruka-sensei always looks so exasperated with you.”

 

Naruto shrugged, “I know my skill level, so what’s the point? Besides, Iruka knows what I can do, so what does it matter if I only put in effort when we spar at home or when Kakashi teaches me?”

 

“You are such a child.” Sasuke snorted.

 

“Sasuke-kun!” the pink-haired kunōichi called Sakura said throwing her arms around Sasuke’s neck.

 

Sasuke shoved her, “Don’t touch me.”

 

Itachi groaned, “You really shouldn’t hit girls Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke growled, “She shouldn’t touch me.”

 

“But Sasuke-kun!” the girl whined.

 

Kakashi groaned, “Sakura leave him alone.”

 

“Well you did it…” Iruka observed, “you’re the jōnin for sensei’s son…”

 

“I always thought Sasuke would end up on a team with Naruto…” Itachi mused.

 

“You’d have to be blind not to notice how their skills mesh.” Tenzō shrugged.

 

“For what it’s worth we are…proud of you Sasuke.” Their father Fugaku muttered.

 

They ended up repeating their dining choices back from when they celebrated Sasuke and Naruto starting the Academy.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

 

It was quieter around the house with Kakashi off with his genin team…

If Itachi and Tenzō were sent out at all, it was in a two-man team but they usually ended up on Hokage detail…

Which was far more preferable to being sent on undercover missions or assassinations…

Especially, since any mission that was completed without a death had Itachi more relaxed.

If Itachi killed, then he slunk away after their debriefing meeting up with Shisui near the river and then curled up later in Tenzō’s arms.

It took hir hours to work hirself out of the emotional pit of despair.

At eighteen, hir mother agreed to let hir live where s/he chose as long as s/he attended family dinners when they were arranged if s/he wasn’t off on a mission.

That birthday gift had Itachi throwing hir arms around hir mother and kissing her cheek before s/he ran to pack up hir room so s/he could move to Tenzō’s room permanently.

Casting the henge as s/he slipped inside the neighboring house.

Tenzō had been surprised when s/he arrived with a large packing scroll, “Itachi?”

Itachi blushed, “Kaasan said that I can live anywhere I want…it is okay if I live with you isn’t it?”

Tenzō pulled hir to him and kissed hir, “Waking up to you every day what could be better? I could not be happier but if you’re moving in officially rather then sleeping over, we should ask Kakashi-sempai.”

Itachi swallowed, “Will he be okay with it?”

Tenzō snorted, “Itachi if he didn’t want you around, he would have mentioned it ages ago or he wouldn’t have been okay with you being part of the team or even staying over so much. Kakashi isn’t really the type to avoid making scathing comments.”

Itachi relaxed, “I’m glad…”

Tenzō proceeded to help him unpack and rearrange the room to accommodate Itachi’s books.

A majority of Itachi’s preferred clothing was already here after all….

It didn’t take long for them to get Itachi comfortable, and then he let Itachi pull him onto their futon. They undressed each other, caressing one another’s skin…

Itachi spread hir legs, feeling Tenzō move between them pausing long enough to place a condom on his cock. Then hir lover lifted hir hips and slowly entered hir…

Tenzō kissed hir as he reached down caress her clit, even as he began to rock into hir body.

They made love slowly, celebrating that they could now live together properly as opposed to Itachi sneaking over…

XooooooX

Taking over Iruka-sensei’s class had let Shisui explore his interest in teaching. Come fall, he’d be taking over the students who had been Mizuki’s students

Who was taking over the other two classes formerly taught by Mizuki-sensei the traitor and Yoruha-sensei who had taken a genin team was still being argued about…

There were rumours that Ebisu-sensei, who looked after the Third Hokage’s grandson now that his granddaughter was a genin, was taking up the first year students at the academy in when classes started in April.

The students always started with one of two senseis who would teach for two years and then hand them off.

Thankfully, Suzume who taught the kunoichi was staying on despite Mizuki’s treachery as well as Yoruha and Iruka’s transfers.

Funeno Daikoku who was one of three senseis that taught before and was sticking around but he would be taking over those who had been expected to be Iruka’s students because he had the most seniority and because he taught a similar class. The others were Tsuzumi Sarugaku who likewise taught a similar class to Mizuki while Yamanaka Inogei.

The longer he spent at the Academy with the other senseis, the more at home Shisui felt…

He felt like he belonged there rather than out of place like he did when he had visited the village police station.

Like his elderly parents, Shisui wasn’t cut out for the sort of job that ‘uncle’ Fugaku and ‘aunt’ Mikoto.

Shisui wanted to chose his own path to benefit the viliage, after all there were plenty of Uchiha police and only one Shisui. He wanted to be remembered as more than just another Uchiha…


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

It was rather boring with Kakashi off leading his genin squad that included Sasuke and Naruto, which meant that Itachi and Tenzō were nearly always assigned to Hokage detailed. They rotated shifts with Raido and Kotetsu…

 

Their duties may not be exciting but they were less bloody which was all Itachi really cared about.

 

So when they all arrived at the festival and spotted Iruka with Itachi’s mother Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi began watching his friend like a hawk.

 

There was a furrow to his brow and sadness in his eyes…

 

This mission of Kakashi’s had unsettled Iruka; it seemed as if it had nearly undone all of the work that Itachi had done to build up the former academy sensei’s confidence. To be fair, Iruka had struggled to help Itachi find the courage to be hirself…

 

Kakashi was oblivious; it was pretty irritating that the silver-haired jōnin genius needed to have his relationship problems brought to his attention by outsiders.

 

It was hard to enjoy their double-date with his cousin Shisui and Shisui’s lover Hana when Iruka looked so miserable and Kakashi was busy publically escorting a beautiful foreign kunoichi around the festival.

 

Even Itachi’s own mother looked distraught…

 

# XooooooX

 

One of the reasons that Shisui loved Hana because she recognized and appreciated his skills; after all Shisui was the only one outside the Inuzuka clan who could use their jutsus as well as fight in tandem with an Inuzuka nin-ken.

 

He also wasn’t the type to want to rule the roost, so he was quite satisfied with letting Hana lead.

 

They headed towards the entrance to the festival, where they met his shy cousin.

 

Itachi wore the face of Hime-chan and walked sheltered in the embrace of Tei-chan who Shisui recognized as Tenzo despite the henge.

 

Shisui and Hana also wore henge to avoid giving Itachi away; it had been Hana’s idea after all for their triple-date with Itachi, Tenzō, Iruka and Kakashi.

 

Shisui saw Iruka, Aunt Mikoto, Sasuke and Naruto just turning onto the street that would lead them to the entrance to the festival.

 

For Itachi’s benefit, Shisui didn’t make any move that would gain their attention.

 

When they decided to buy tickets for the games, Hana purchased them from Hinata because her brother and his teammate Shino would likely recognize them more easily.

 

Shino because of his beetles and Kiba because of his sensitive Inuzuka nose while Hinata was unlikely to recognize their chakra if her Byakugan weren’t activated…

 

# XooooooX

 

Then they all watched something that Iruka was too distracted to notice.

 

Naruto was looking at masks patterned a bit after Anbu masks and was drawn to one that looked like a fox.

 

The mask seller took offense to Naruto’s fascination with the fox mask; he picked it up and threw it at Naruto, yelling, “You want this so much? Take it freak and leave us in peace!”

 

In return Sasuke took offense and flung a handful of ryo at him, “We don’t need charity or rudeness. Take this for your pains.” Then he picked out a mask not unlike Itachi’s before addressing Naruto with forced playfulness, “Look Naruto, now we can play Anbu!”

 

Naruto gave him a weary smile, “Of course datte ba yo! Being Anbu before Hokage sounds awesome!”

  
Shyly Itachi kissed Tenzō for being so sweet while Shisui just snickered.

 

Then the masks were mockingly strapped to the back of their heads before Sasuke and Naruto headed for another game.  


While Itachi was distracted, Tenzō and Shisui had one two giant stuffed animals for their lovers; Shisui handed Hana a large black wolf while Tenzō surprised Itachi, or rather Hime-chan with a bear.  


They had turned to play more games with Itachi and Shisui challenging one to the fish netting game and cheating with their Sharingans. It ended up becoming more of a duel due to their competitive natures…

  
Hana then demanded a shot but her surprising strength resulted in her shattering the nets until she was begged to leave much to Itachi, Iruka and Shisui’s amusement.  


Hana’s sharp ears overheard her brother Kiba’s former classmates Ino and Sakura’s gossiping about Kakashi’s ‘date’ and a kiss.  


Growling, she immediately turned around scanning for Iruka spotting him in time to see him fall.  


Shisui sensed her fury and turned around a heartbeat after she did.  


Naruto’s panicked shout captured Itachi and Tenzō’s attention as well.  


They watched from within a crowd of people as Aunt Mikoto yelled for a nearby Rin.  


Once they had left Shisui, Hana, Itachi and Tenzō slipped out of the crowd to follow them at a distance.

 

Stopping briefly in a deserted alley to remove their current henges before returning to the house that Itachi and Tenzō shared with Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto…

 

They arrived to find Rin examining Iruka and frowning while a distraught Guy hung back.  


Naruto was watching from the hallway trembling with Sasuke’s arm on his shoulder and Mikoto looking on with worry.  


It didn’t take long before Rin made her diagnosis known and Kakashi arrived soon after…  


Shisui was surprised when Itachi tackled the former leader of the Anbu squad that he’d been assigned to the ground and began ranting as he repeatedly hit Kakashi.  


Yet, he didn’t move to pull his lover off anymore than any of the others did.  


Personally, Shisui felt that if Kakashi had kissed that spy than he deserved it.  


After Itachi attacked Kakashi, the silver-haired jōnin was lectured by both Mikoto and Sasuke before Rin left with Guy and Mikoto dragged off Sasuke.  


Shisui and Hana didn’t stay after that, slipping away to let Shisui’s parents know what happened before heading back to Hana’s house.  


# XooooooX

 

Itachi was still furious when Tenzō herded him into their room.  
  
It didn’t take long before a fuming Sasuke knocked on their bedroom window to invite them over for lunch.  
  
Itachi only accepted because he wasn’t in the mood to walk through the main house to get to the kitchen.  
  
Io avoid Naruto and Kakashi, they left via the bedroom window not to return until late…  
  
  



	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

  
The situation at the loaned house in the Uchiha district was less strained but that didn’t mean that Itachi truly trusted his teammate.

 

Despite the wide difference in their skills, Iruka had become a friend and confidant to Itachi filling a role that Shisui couldn’t. 

  
  
He sensed that Naruto was growing impatient and that soon Sasuke would be leaving the village for a mission.  


He trembled slightly, one of his last missions before joining the Anbu had been a disaster…  


Warm familiar arms wrapped around him, “What’s the matter Hime-chan?” Tenzō asked softly.  


Itachi turned to hide his face in his lover’s chest, “It’s nothing…"  


Tenzō sighed, something was wrong. Itachi wasn’t the type to confide; perhaps Shisui would enlighten him…  


# XooooooX

 

Itachi’s reaction to Naruto’s exuberant announcement that they were being sent on an escort mission was shocking…

 

He turned pale and collapsed, seeming to faint.

  
  
Sasuke entered the house just in time to see it happen.

 

Kakashi frowned, “Kuso, I didn’t consider that. Sasuke, Naruto I suggest you go fetch Mikoto.”

 

The two bewildered genin flew out of the house.

  
  
Tenzō had managed to catch his lover before Itachi hit the floor, cradling the effeminate teen in his arms, he scowled at his Anbu captain. “Why would Itachi react like this?”

 

“What do you know of his last mission before he was put in the Anbu?” Kakashi drawled.

 

Tenzō shook his head, “Not much…”

 

“His Jōnin was knocked unconscious, the kunoichi Inari Shinko on their team was put under a genjutsu and Itachi froze. His only mobile teammate Izumo Tenma tried to attack on his own…he was killed taking a blow meant for Itachi…” Kakashi said quietly.

 

“How did that, I mean…”

 

Kakashi sighed, “It was supposed to be an easy mission, merely ceremonial in nature to escort the Daimyo to Konoha. There wasn’t supposed to be any danger, by the time we knew only the border patrol team that we had assigned to protect them from the shadows had survived nearly unscathed. That was Shisui’s team; he and Hana took on the attacker leaving their jōnin to see to the safe evacuation of the Fire Daimyo and his guard.”

 

“So what happened? To the survivors?”

 

“Their jōnin transferred to the academy, the kunoichi resigned taking up a civilian life I believe she is working at the Yakiniku shop, Itachi was assigned mostly training missions with Shisui. It was Shisui who helped him recover…”

 

That would explain the bond between them a little, Tenzō had heard that the Uchiha cousins had been members of the Foundation following the Academy yet he never interacted with them. He spent most of his time honing his Wood style that Orochimaru wished to study. Eventually, his abilities failed to match the First Hokage’s and he was sent on missions instead…

 

“How do you know this?” Tenzō frowned.

 

“I met Shisui’s jōnin who was trying to evacuate the Daimyo; so I went to check on Shisui and Itachi. Itachi was just coming out of it; it was one of the first times that Shisui publicly showed his ability to copy Inuzuka jutsu. The third member of Shisui and Hana’s team wasn’t as skilled as they were and ended up injured. Like Shinko, they too chose a civilian life.

  
Losing a teammate temporary or permanent could leave a mark, a shinobi's life was a bloody one after all.

  
  
The incident had scarred Itachi so much that the news of Sasuke being assigned an escort mission led to his lover fainting.

 

Mikoto arrived quickly, luckily they had only come off the Hokage's detail and Itachi was in male attire to avoid his lover being caught in female clothing.

 

Being an Uchiha Police captain, Mikoto had some medic training as well as being aware of Itachi's previous disastrous mission.

 

She sighed, "He's fainted, the shinobi life is hard on him. It would have been kinder if he were less talented or had been born to a lesser branch of the Clan. He will worry terribly for Sasuke..."

  
The formidable Uchiha kunoichi looked troubled.  


Tenzō frowned, "May I put hir... er him to bed?"

 

Only Kakashi seemed to note Tenzō using Itachi's preferred pronoun and raised a white eyebrow.

 

Mikoto nodded, "I will check on him later. Kakashi can oversee Naruto's packing as well as his own while I supervise Sasuke."

 

The young genin seemed irritated but given Itachi's unconscious state neither dared argue...

 

Tenzō could only hope that Kakashi would ensure Naruto and Sasuke's safe return.

 

He would definitely need to discuss that mission with Shisui soon.

  
  



	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Shisui was surprised to find a summons from Aunt Mikoto waiting for him when he went to visit the Academy office after classes ended.

 

His aunt rarely if ever demanded his presence despite being married to the Head of their Clan.

 

He sent a shadow clone to inform Hana he couldn't join her for dinner due to Clan business before heading into the Uchiha district.

 

Not only was the summons from Aunt Mikoto odd, being told to appear at the house that Uncle Fugaku was loaning Kakashi-sempai was even more so.

 

He arrived to find a distraught Mikoto cooking in Iruka's kitchen.

  
  
Shisui knew it was bad when he noticed the amount of cabbage on the counter along with the plain onigiri.

 

He cleared his throat, "Ano Aunt Mikoto?"

 

"Sasuke just left on an escort mission." Mikoto said without looking up from her onigiri making.

 

Shisui swore, "Kuso, he's been a genin less than a few weeks."

 

Aunt Mikoto didn't chide him for swearing, she just kept making onigiri.

 

Shisui muttered darkly, "Itachi should never have been made to attend the Academy."

 

"Fugaku was pleased he tested so high, to be honest he was furious that someone of your abilities came from parents like yours who were never ninja."

 

Shisui sighed, "I love my parents and I always do my best to honor them, but it would have been better if Itachi were their child. If Itachi was, he would have been allowed to resign rather than join the Anbu after that mission."

 

"Fugaku puts the Clan's honor in too high of a place in his thoughts and ambitions." Aunt Mikoto grumbled.

 

Shisui had never heard her say such things and pretended she said nothing.

  
  
"Itachi is too gentle...I wish Fugaku could see it. He just isn't meant to be a ninja, out of my sons he deserves a civilian life." Mikoto said with a choked sob.

 

His aunt recognized that but seemed not to realize that Itachi was essentially Tenzō's girlfriend. At least she wanted what Shisui himself did, a civilian life for Itachi....

 

He left his silently weeping aunt to check on Itachi.

 

Tenzō lay beside Itachi, holding hir in a loose embrace, whispering to hir in a gentle voice.

 

Shisui rapped on the doorframe lightly before entering the bedroom his cousin shared with hir boyfriend.

 

He took a seat and patiently submitted himself to Tenzō's interrogation regarding that mission as well as how he helped Itachi deal with the trauma.

 

Dredging up those memories while painful was imperative if Tenzō was serious about his cousin...

 

Shisui just hoped Sasuke's mission was safer and more successful than that horrible mission that clearly haunted Itachi...  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Itachi's collapse, Shisui reminisces on how Itachi handled the aftermath of his failed escort mission.

Chapter 19  
  
Learning that Sasuke had been abruptly sent on his first mission and it was an escort mission had both Shisui and Hana on edge.

 

Shisui remembered rushing in from the shadows that day.

 

* Flashback *

 

_Minazuki Y_ _ūki-sensei, Itachi, Izumo Tenma and Inari Shinko were allowed to escort the Daimyo and his retainers as a special courtesy due to Itachi’s Ch_ _ūnin score._

_A masked man attacked abruptly from the shadows, appearing and casting a genjutsu immediately.  
  
It struck Itachi’s j_ _ōnin sensei and his team’s kunoichi as well as their clients. Minazuki-sensei was knocked unconscious with a secondary attack._

_Itachi wasn’t affected by genjutsu but stood there in shock._

_The only one who seemed completely unaffected was Tenzo who was a few years Itachi’s sempai and had resented Itachi being assigned to their team after Hy_ _ūga Himuka was killed on a mission._

_Shisui had been assigned to shadow Itachi’s genin team, while fulfilling their assigned border patrol._

_Hana had been there along with Kaimaru, Kaitaro and Kaijiro; Shisui of course, their teammate Aburame Shinji and their sensei_ _Akimichi Ch_ _ō_ _to._

_Shisui and his team arrived just in time to see Itaichi’s teammate brutally killed while diving to take a deadly attack for Itachi._

_Itachi screamed a sound that would haunt Shisui for ages with blood flying everywhere._

__  
Choto-sensei grabbed the Daimyo and his entourage and was carrying them away in an undignified manner.  
  
Hana ordered Kaijiro and Kaitaro to guard the helpless ninja Minazuki and Shinko. 

_Shinji tried to fight back as well, only to end up collapsed on the ground._

_The masked enemy kept trying to get through Shisui, to Itachi and the elder Uchiha wasn’t letting anyone spill his cousin’s blood.  
  
With their j_ _ōnin sensei guarding and escorting the genjutsued Daimyo and his entourage, a large percentage of their fellow ninjas down, Shisui pulled out his secret jutsu._

_Even Hana seemed surprised._

__  
The rogue ninja who attacked Itachi’s genin team were very strong and even with the combined strength of Itachi, Shisui and one of Hana’s nin-ken it was a ferocious battle.  
  
Hana was the only member of Shisui’s team with any knowledge of medical ninjutsu and with both members of Itachi’s team down.  
  
By the time Kakashi arrived, the ninja disappeared in a swirl of colour.  
  
Itachi was trembling while Shisui frantically examined the heir to his clan for injury.  
  
The look in Itachi’s eyes was troublesome, his cousin’s sharigan had changed.  
  
Shisui swallowed, “Your sharingan…it changed…”

_“When were you going to mention yours had too?” Itachi retorted weakly._

_Shisui gentle tugged on Itachi’s ponytail, “If and when yours did. After all, I can’t one up you…”_

_“It should be you that leads the clan…” Itachi mumbled before fainting dead away._  
  
Shisui helped Hana tie unconscious Shinobi to her nin-ken and let her tie Itachi to himself.

_The ninja who died saving Itachi’s life was stored in a scroll so that he could be properly buried._  
  
It was a particular type of scroll only placed among the ninja tools of a border patrol squad.  
  
Itachi was likely in shock but it would be a while before their teams could consider missions.  


# XooooooX

 

 _The first mission that either Uchiha had accepted since Itachi’s ill-fated honourary escort mission was with Shisui._  
  


_The third member of Shisui and Hana’s own genin team as well as the other surviving member of Itachi’s team had resigned from being active ninja. Shinko had taken a job at the Yakiniku restaurant while Shinji resigned to raise insects for the Akimichi crops. Shisui’s former teammate had sustained a head injury that was bad enough to make it unwise for him to remain an active._

_“Nii-san will you help me with kunai practice?”_

_“I’m sorry Sasuke; I’m borrowing your aniki for a mission.” Shisui winked._

_“Maybe next time Sasuke.” Itachi said as he poked Sasuke in the forhead, “See if Kaa-san and Naruto will practice with you today.”_

_The mission was in the training ground from the Ch_ _ūnin exams._

_They had to locate a scroll as well as a j_ _ōnin within the Forest._  
  


_They located the scroll with ease thanks to Shisui being assigned previously with an Aburame and Hana. Ch_ _ōto-sensei was also brilliant tracker…_  
  
They found both false and real tracks from footsprints to sliced branches purposely broken.  
  
They paused besides the river where they bent the rules to eat broiled fish.  
  
The two Uchiha barely finished their finish when they head the sound of metal on metal.  
  
A bird-masked Anbu was being attacked by three cloaked Anbu, the former neither Uchiha recognized but their short term in the Foundation had them recognizing the Foundation Anbu by form.

_Mizunoto formerly of the Akimichi clan; as well as Tera and Kanoto whose clan neither had learned during their time in the Foundation._  
  
“If it isn’t the coward Uchiha…” Tera purred. “The Anbu is already dead; my string is poisoned so if you just hand over the scroll…”

_“It belongs to the Interogation unit.” Shisui said stubbornly._

_“It’s regarding a traitor, so its property of the Foundation.” Kanoto growled._  
  
“The hell it is.” Shisui snorted, “You Foundation types are so bland, always repeating the same dogma.”  
  
“As if the Uchihas aren’t as bad.”  
  
“At least we are dedicated to the protection of the village without sheding blood as a Clan.” Shisui snarled.

_“So what are you going to do about it cowards? It’s an honor to serve Konoha through the Foundation. You two both left like rats with your take between your legs.” Mizunoto taunted._  
  
“We don’t approve of the Foundation’s methods.” Shisui shrugged. “That’s all, it has nothing to do with cowardice.”

_The two Uchihas clashed with the three Foundation shinobi, with Itachi challenged by Tera of the poisoned Chakra string and Shisui taking on Mizunoto and Kanoto._

_This was a battle that would have been worthy of a j_ _ōnin…_

 

* Flashback ends *

 

Hana slapped Shisui upside the head, “Brooding will do no one any good.”

 

Shisui sighed, “Sasuke is the brother of my heart just as Itachi is, I can see the pain Itachi’s worry has him in. I can’t feel nothing when I see that…I love you but I still owe my loyalty to the Clan of my birth.”  


“I suppose I would worry if it were a member of my clan…” Hana muttered.

 

They drifted into silence, Shisui supposed he would always worry about Itachi and Sasuke…

 

 


End file.
